


Again and Again and Again

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumb Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, bros doing bro things, kuroo is the ultimate bro, like talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Step up your game Bokuto, use the L-word."</p><p>"Lesbian?"</p><p>"The other L-word."</p><p>"Lesbians?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the summary this is unfortunately not Bokuto Koutarou vs The World. I'm very sorry for the confusion and deception, however this is Bokuto vs His Feelings! Who will win? (spoiler, not bokuto.)

"Bro."

"Hmm?" 

"How would you ask someone on a date?"

"Dunno, guess it really depends on the person," Kuroo looked up from his homework, a sly grin on his face. "Who are you talking about?" 

"As if I'll tell you," Bokuto scoffed and rolled off of his stomach and onto his back, his head hanging off the bed. "I don't think my usual bold and brash declaration of infatuation will work with this one."

"I'm rather fond of your tactless confessions, they bring me great amusement," Kuroo snickered.

"No, I know for a fact that my usual plans won't work. I need something fresh," Bokuto kicked against the bed and whined. "But whaaaaat, ugh." 

"Just ask them if they'll go to the movies with you, there's no way you can screw that up."

"Dude, that's perfect!" Bokuto took out his phone and sent out a quick text. "Wait, what movie?" 

"There's the new one out with the aliens or maybe a love story," Kuroo waggled his eyebrows, smirk still on his face.

"I want him to be entertained not bored to death.” Bokuto's phone dinged and he hooted, kicking his legs up in the air. "Guess which lucky guy has a date this Friday?" 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you," Kuroo rolled his eyes and tried to get back to his homework. 

"Well you're abso-fucking-lutely right!"  

"Alright Romeo, settle down. Hey did you guys learn about this shit yet?"

-

"Bro."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Dude."

"Were you stood up?" 

"I can't even-"

"Are you crying??" 

"No I'm not fucking crying! I got soda all over my crotch, forgot to get my jacket back, I'm walking home and it's cold as fuck." 

"Sounds like a great first date."

"I hate you."

- 

"Kuroo."

"Why are you calling me? You're literally in the same room," Kuroo grumbled and balanced the phone on his shoulder, hands preoccupied with trying to get his water bottle open.

"Bring Kenma over so Akaashi has someone to talk to," Bokuto demanded.

"Who the hell is Akaashi?" Kuroo looked over to Kenma who had his DS out and hair shielding his face. "And Kenma is busy right now." 

"He is not busy! I can see him!"

"Mmm," Kuroo leaned over and saw Kenma's warrior fighting a huge monster. "Nope, he's actually in the middle of a boss fight. Very busy." 

"I thought you were my bro," Bokuto whined and Kuroo saw him put one hand on his hip. "Fine, we're going over there!"

"Okay." Kuroo ended the call and watched as Bokuto walked over with a bright smile on hi face and a small black haired kid trailing behind him.

"Here," Kenma handed over his own water bottle, lid off. 

"Thanks," Kuroo said, taking a generous sip from the bottle.

"Hey asshole, I mean Kuroo," Bokuto slapped his hand against Kuroo's arm. "This is Akaashi, our newest setter."

"Oh look Kenma, another setter. Maybe you two can talk about setter stuff," Kuroo said flippantly and tried not to laugh at Kenma's affronted face.

"Kenma is actually a lot like you Akaashi! Quite, polite, not a huge jerk," Bokuto directed the last part at Kuroo with a glare. "I'm sure you two will get along fine. Hey Kuroo, come to the bathroom with me!" 

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo by the wrist, quickly waving to the two first years, and dragged Kuroo out of the gym.

"Do you need me to watch you so you don't fall in the toilet?" Kuroo laughed at the memory as Bokuto frowned and tugged him harder. 

"That was one time! I didn't see that the seat was up and- no, that's not why I dragged you out here!" Bokuto released him and stopped in the middle of the hallway, dragging his hand through his hair roughly.

"Let me guess, this has to do with that Akaashi kid,” Kuroo deadpanned.

"A little," Bokuto sighed and then rubbed his hands all over his face. "Okay, a lot. I think I messed up on asking him on the date and I'm trying to bring up hanging out again but he keeps brushing it off!" 

"Wait, you went on a date with  _him?"_ Kuroo thought back to the first year, who didn’t look half bad but seriously? He wasn’t Bokuto’s type at all.

"Except he didn't think it was a date! He thought I was being a nice upperclassman and invited other freshmen!"

"You're kidding right?" Kuroo snickered but Bokuto ignored him and continued. 

"No! So I'm trying to give him hints that it's a date by buying his drink and snacks but then some random kid, whose parent was doing a horrible job of keeping an eye on by the way, ran right into me and spilled his soda all over me!" Bokuto wailed, imitating the events from the day by making a circular motion with his hands over his crotch.

"Did you fight him?" Kuroo teased, leaning against the wall, smirk still on his face. 

"What?" Bokuto stared incredulously at Kuroo then he realized he was joking. "This is serious man! But I was super chill you know? So I told Akaashi to wait for a second and I finally came out of the restroom, a underclassman told me that Akaashi had an emergency and had to go home!"

"So how'd you lose your jacket?" 

"Oh, well when I met up with Akaashi at the station, he didn't bring a jacket, so me being the awesome cool guy that I am, offered mine and he accepted."

"Did he return it?" Kuroo had the feeling the story was over and pushed off the wall, walking back to the gym.

"Yeah, he washed it too." Bokuto followed, dragging his shoes against the cement, almost tripping when he hit a bump. "Shut up, don't laugh."

"I wasn't going to," Kuroo hid his smile and exhaled noisily. "Honestly, sounds like you should stop while you're ahead. Clearly he wasn't interested and tried to make it less awkward by inviting friends."

"You think so?" Kuroo didn't even have to turn around to see the dejected face Bokuto was making.

"Hmm, yeah sorry. If it makes you feel any better, you're way too good for him." 

"I guess that makes me feel better," Bokuto sighed dramatically and Kuroo flicked him in the neck. 

"You better liven up or else next game is ours!" 

"Ha! In your dreams!"

-

"Hey bro."

"Yooo Kuroo, what's up?"  

"Wanna hang out today? I'm being replaced by a video game." Kuroo watched as Kenma sat on the floor, ignoring him.

"Sorry but I already have plans," Bokuto boasted. 

"Oh? And with who?" Kuroo asked.

"Akaashi."

"You're a fucking liar," Kuroo gasped. "You seriously got him to go on a date with you?" 

"What? No, I mean it's not a date but we're definitely hanging out," Bokuto said, stumbling over his words trying to explain.

"Dude that's so weird."

"What?! How??" Bokuto's voice raised and Kuroo pulled his phone slightly away from his ear.

"He's a grade under you so it's not like you two can work on homework together and besides volleyball I doubt you have much in common-"

"I feel like you're challenging me," Bokuto interrupted.

"No bro. I'm totally not challenging you," Kuroo assured him. 

"No no, you are! And I'm going to prove you wrong!" Bokuto abruptly hanged up.

"Oh my god Kenma. Why am I friends with this idiot?" Kuroo stared at his phone before flipping it shut. 

"Shhh, I'm trying to focus," Kenma replied, lips twitching at the exasperated groan Kuroo made.

-

"Bro, I'm bored. Let's do something!" Bokuto tugged on sheets, trying to pull Kuroo off his bed. 

"No. Why don't you ask Akaashi to hang out with you?" Kuroo started to tug on his sheets, laughing when he abruptly let go and Bokuto fell on his ass. 

"Are you jealous?" 

"Of Akaashi? As if," Kuroo scoffed at that stupid question and sat up on his bed.

"Yeah you totally are! Bro, don't you know that you're my only brofriend?" Bokuto leaned on the bed and poked Kuroo in the thigh.

"Don't ever say brofriend again," Kuroo grimaced at the terrible name. "And I'm not jealous, I'm concerned."

"Concerned?" Bokuto lifted himself on the bed, wincing when Kuroo tried to kick him off. 

"Yeah man. You've been hanging out with him way too much. You're going to get attached and then you're going to be all sad and mopey when he doesn't return your feelings." Kuroo watched as Bokuto's furrowed eyebrows smoothed out in understanding.

"Bro, you're over exaggerating."

"I'm not! Over these past four months, it's been nonstop talk about Akaashi which is quadruple the amount of time you spent on your last crush."

Bokuto was silent and Kuroo could tell that nothing he says is going to have any effect on him. 

"I know okay?" Bokuto sighed loudly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Bokuto-"

"Anyways, let's go out today! I'll treat you to some mochi ice cream, there's this new place that I swear it taste like heaven." Bokuto went off tangent about some crepes that also tasted like heaven signaling to Kuroo that this conversation was over. 

- 

"Where you at?"

Kuroo looked around his room and focused on Kenma who was curled between the wall and the bed playing with the game console in his hands.

"Not home."

"Well we're a couple minutes away. Is the front door open?" 

"No, you're going to have to come through my window."

"Haven't done that in a while. We're going to do some light exercise today, okay?" Bokuto laughed as Akaashi slowly nodded and Kuroo sighed loudly.

"Don't break my gutter this time," he warned as he ended the call and threw his phone on his bed.

"You know he's actually going to come through the window," Kenma said. 

"Yeah, which is why I'm opening it." Kuroo walked over to the window, slid it open and locked it in place. "Alright, let's go downstairs and turn on the Wii."

"Mario Kart?"

"Yup! Seeing you and Bokuto deck it out is super fun," Kuroo lifted his arms and stretched, wincing when his back popped. "I love it when you get him all gloomy."

"You know, you could do that yourself," Kenma retorted yet gently put his PSP on Kuroo's bed.

"But then I'll miss the sight of your pretty eyes shining when you destroy everyone in your path," Kuroo teased.

"Flattery will get you nowhere.”

-

Kuroo watched Akaashi throughout the day. 

He found out that he bites his lower lip before giving in to one of Bokuto's stupid jokes.

He tugs the tips of his bangs when he's trying to regain his composure after Bokuto says something embarrassing.

He delicately puts his hand on his cheek, sighing softly when Bokuto is finally silent. 

He knows how to deal with Bokuto's mood swings like a pro already.  

He stares blankly when Kuroo makes a joke. 

His lips tug downward when Kuroo says something embarrassing.

He gently scratches the underside of his chin when Kuroo is finally silent.

He knows how to calm Bokuto down after Kuroo provokes him. 

Kuroo brings Kenma to the kitchen and discusses his findings with him. 

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" Kenma pulls out a soda from the fridge. 

"Yeah, I don't think Akaashi likes me," Kuroo confessed, putting the soda back and giving Kenma a bottle of water instead, ignoring the younger male's whine. "We've known each other for like what? Six months already, I think. He should be comfortable enough with me. How did you get used to me?"

Kenma's eyebrows furrowed and he scowled at the water bottle.

"I don't think that's the problem," Kenma mumbled but continued on when he saw that Kuroo was dead set on his theory. "I guess I just got used to being around you."  

"So just be myself?" Kuroo tilted his head, and tapped his lips. 

"A little bit less obnoxious might help," Kenma answered and walked back to the living room.

"That hurts you know!" 

- 

"Hey Bokuto," Kuroo put his chin on Bokuto's shoulder and stared at a block of English that was highlighted various colors.

"Hm?" 

"Do you really intend on continuing this whole Akaashi thing?"

"What?" Bokuto paused his highlighting.

"You know what I'm talking about." 

"Do I plan to continue being Akaashi's friend? Yeah, I do." Bokuto scoffed and went back to highlighting various phrases.

"Why are you even so obsessed with this kid?" Kuroo pushed off Bokuto and lied on the carpet, frowning at the way it felt on the back of his neck. "You aren't like this with any other freshman or your current setter. What makes him so different?" 

"You know, you've been acting really different lately. Why? Is it because of him? What's going on with you Bokuto?

Bokuto didn't say anything but Kuroo could tell by the way his left hand drummed against the desk he was getting irritated.

"That is exactly my point! I'm just asking simple questions and you're over here getting defensive!"  

"I'm not getting defensive! You're just being fucking annoying," Bokuto slammed his highlighter against his desk. "Okay, just let me finish this shit and I'll answer whatever the fuck you want." 

"Fine," Kuroo stood up and made his way to the bed, lying down on it and stared viscously at Bokuto's ugly pale yellow wall.

"Kuroo?" Bokuto softly shook him awake. 

"Oh shit," Kuroo mumbled. He stretched out from his fetal position and look around the room. "What time is it?" 

"Almost 9. I already told your mom that you're spending the night," Bokuto sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"No," Kuroo sat up and stared at the arched back of his friend. "I was way out of line. Forgive me?" 

"Of course bro."

"I'll try harder with Akaashi," Kuroo pinched Bokuto's lower back and laughed when he yelped. "If you're really determined on being friends with him, then I guess I can put more effort into talking to him."

"It's because-" Bokuto stopped himself and Kuroo waited a while before sighing loudly.

"Look, I feel like there is more to this story or whatever but I guess I'll just wait for you to come out on your own terms."

"But I thought I already came out to you?" 

"God you're so fucking stupid." Kuroo said with an affectionate smile on his face. "Go take a shower or else you're going to have disgusting ass dandruff in your hair." 

Bokuto turned around and sucker punched Kuroo in his stomach, snorting when the black haired teen doubled over.  

"That was for you being such a dick earlier."

"I thought you already got past that," Kuroo leaned forward to hit Bokuto but he was already off the bed. 

"Now I am!"

- 

"Hey Akaashi," Kuroo said, sprawled out on Kenma's sofa and lazily watched his two best friends race against each other.

"Yes?" Akaashi on the other hand was curled up against an armrest; hand on his chin as he watched the game.

"Are you okay with always spending your time with us?" Kuroo asked, eyes still train on the TV.

"What do you mean?" 

"Don't you have friends your age that you'd rather spend your weekends with?" Kuroo asked, silently laughing at Bokuto who was cussing that Kenma promised not to throw a blue shell and Kenma’s unapologetic reply. 

"Well I usually hang out with them during lunch and after school a bit before practice but if I'm invited to go hang out with them over the weekend then I'll go," Akaashi's face stayed apathetic. 

"What do you do when it's a weekday and there's no practice?" Kuroo switched from looking at the TV to looking at the first year.

"Go home and do homework. Maybe go shopping if there's anything that I want."

"What about dates?" 

"I'm only a first year," Akaashi pursed his lips and side glanced at Kuroo.

"So? I asked girls out my first year and I'm sure Bokuto did too," Kuroo nudged Bokuto with his toe. "Right bro?" 

"Yeah! No one's caught your eye yet?" Bokuto paused the game and turned around, eyes opened owlishly with a too innocent look on his face.

"I guess I'm a little busy with advanced classes and volleyball at the moment to be thinking of that," Akaashi's voice was tinted with exasperation, as if he had to tell this response so many times before. 

"Oh? I didn't know you were smart! Aren't you a lucky guy?” Kuroo smirked and kicked Bokuto again.

"Huh?" Akaashi turned to Kuroo completely, his eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Good looking, athletic, and intelligent. Don't you have it all?" Kuroo leaned closer to him and snorted at the flush that dusted his cheekbones.

"Don't tease him jerk!" Bokuto stood and tried to suffocate Kuroo with a throw pillow. "Sorry Akaashi, he doesn't know how to interact with people without making them uncomfortable." 

"Oh, so you don't think I'm any of those things?" Akaashi tilted his head and Bokuto's focused on the way his lips almost resembled a pout. 

"What? No! Of course!" Bokuto removed the pillow from Kuroo's face. "I'm so sorry if I insulted you! I swear that you're amazing and smoking hot-"

"I was kidding!" Akaashi blurted hands out as if that could stop Bokuto from talking. "It was a joke."

 Kuroo guffawed, silently noting that maybe Akaashi wasn't as boring as he originally thought when Bokuto began to suffocate him with the pillow again.

- 

"Kenma."

Silence.

"Kennmaaa."

A soft sigh.

"Kenma, I know you're there. Answer me!"

"What Bokuto?" Kenma's attention didn't waver from the small LED screen.

"How far is the store from your house?"

"Not far."

Bokuto swiped at the sweat that was forming on his brow. It was too fucking hot and it wasn't even close to being summer.

"I can't believe you don't have any real food. How are you so skinny if your diet consists of unhealthy snacks and energy drinks?" 

"I play volleyball," Kenma pressed the A button particularly hard.

"So do I, but I have to work extra hard to get my body this fit. Maybe you just have a fast, ugghh what's that word again? Shit, it's too hot to think. But yeah, you have a fast whatever."

Metabolism is the word you're looking for, Kenma thought but didn't say. It was too hot to continue this conversation.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of me?" 

Kenma's eyebrows furrowed, tempted to just ignore the question.

"I know it's a weird question to ask, but if you can, can you answer it truthfully?"

Kenma heard the uncertainty in Bokuto's voice and glanced up from his game. The older teen had his back to Kenma's fan, eyes focused on a cat shaped stain in his carpet.

"You're a good volleyball player." He licked his lips and looked back at his character that was nearing death. "You're loyal and dedicated, but sometimes you waver. You're hard to play against, especially with your spikes." He mumbled the last part. 

"Why do you think they picked Kuroo to be captain?"

Kenma died and immediately restarted his game.

"He has the qualities of being a leader."

"Do you think I have those qualities?" The waver in Bokuto's voice had Kenma itching to grab his phone and tell Kuroo to hurry the hell up.

"You're an amazing player and an overall good person. I'm sure many of your teammates look up to you and put their faith in you as the ace. So yes, I do think you have the qualities to be a captain," Kenma finished and his heart was beating irregularly. This was not his forte.

"I think this is the longest we've ever talked." Bokuto looked up from the stain, he figured it had to be from coffee, and gave Kenma a megawatt smile. 

A comfortable silence enveloped the two and when Kuroo returned with Akaashi in tow carrying bags, he could sense that something definitely happened while he was out.

-  

"So you're telling me that they picked you as captain, but you're unsure if you should take the responsibility?" Kuroo asked, digging through his sports bag for tape.

"Pretty much yeah," Bokuto replied, as he held his two fingers together out for Kuroo.

"What did Akaashi say?" Kuroo sat down on the floor next to Bokuto and began to tape his fingers together.

"He said that it was expected," Bokuto hissed as Kuroo straighten out his middle finger. "Kenma thought I could be a good captain as well."

"Really?" Kuroo's eyebrows raised and made a mental note to text Kenma about this.

"Yeah, I mean it was pretty generic but he said I have the qualities to be one."

Kuroo hummed and nodded in head in agreement.

"Have you decided who your vice captain is going to be?" 

"I haven't even decided if I want to be captain!" 

Kuroo snipped the tape and examined his work, the forefinger and middle wrapped in red sports tape.

"Hmm, well I don't see why you shouldn't be captain. You're the ace, the team relies on you to lift them up, and you're trusted by them."  

"But I feel like I'm such a drag! Especially when the team has to work around my moods!" Bokuto groaned and tried to run his injured up hand through his hair.

"You know, that isn't as big of a deal as you think it is," Kuroo threw his sports tape at his bag, disregarding Bokuto's hoot when he missed it. "I'm serious man, you think you're such a hassle and shit but the team already knows how to deal with you."

"You don't understand-"

"You're right," Kuroo agreed. "I don't understand but I'm willing to bet on the fact that you being chosen for captain is no mistake."

Bokuto broke eye contact with Kuroo and smiled softly.

"You're great bro, you know that?" Kuroo eyes widened at Bokuto’s comment.

"Don't be gay." Bokuto lunged forward to hit Kuroo, feeling a hundred times lighter than when he first entered this room.

-

It was one of those rare days when there was no volleyball on Saturday yet Kuroo was woken up at fucking seven.

"Hey Kuroo," Akaashi's soft voice could barely be heard through the phone.

"Yeah?" Kuroo slurred hoping to get this conversation over with quickly. 

"Have you seen Bokuto?" 

"Seeing as I just woke up, no I haven't." Kuroo rolled over to his other side and saw Bokuto sitting in his chair eating a donut. What the fuck. 

"Really?" Akaashi asked, tone full of disbelief.

"Yeah, I swear on Bokuto's unborn children," Kuroo glared at the idiot who stopped eating, only to look horrified that Kuroo would swear on that.

"Well he skipped yesterday's practice and he's usually early to practice but he isn't here."

"Okay if I see him, I'll be sure to tell him to go to practice," Kuroo threw a pillow at Bokuto who dropped a piece of pastry on the floor but didn't pick it up.

"Thanks." Akaashi hung up and Kuroo flipped his phone shut.

"Now before you-"

"Get out," Kuroo pointed to his door.

"Kuroo-"

"Nope. Don't know and don't care. Get out or let me sleep for three more hours," Kuroo narrowed his eyes and dared Bokuto to argue.

"Fine," Bokuto popped the last bit of donut in his mouth and chewed angrily.

Kuroo whined loudly when he heard the doorbell, he checked his phone and what do you know it hasn't even been two hours.

"Bokuto, can you please get the door and tell whoever it is to go away?" Kuroo asked, snuggling further into his blanket cocoon.

"Even if it's Kenma?" Bokuto jumped off the chair.

"I seriously doubt its Kenma," Kuroo mumbled.

Bokuto was already out the door and down the stairs when the doorbell rang again.

"Kuroo are you in there?" Oh shit. Bokuto peeked through the window and saw Akaashi on the doorstep. Oh no. 

Bokuto scrambled back up the stairs, cussing softly as he stubbed his toe on Kuroo’s doorframe, and jumped onto Kuroo's bed. 

"Bro, Akaashi's here!"

"You shitting me right?" Kuroo slammed his hands on the bed and glared at Bokuto. "I hate you so much. This is all your fault." 

"Get up and go open the door!" Bokuto whined, pulling on Kuroo’s arm to get him out of bed. 

"Fine," Kuroo slowly got out of bed and Bokuto yelled out coming in a deep voice. "What the - no. Just go hide somewhere."

Kuroo relaxed once he got to the door, opened it and realized too late that he only had boxers on.

"Hey, what's up?" He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. 

"Hey," Akaashi's eyes widened at the amount of skin showing and quickly looked away. "Did Bokuto ever come around?" 

"No, sorry," Kuroo put on a sympathetic face and tone. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah, he hasn't answered. Can I come in?" The younger male shifted his weight and pulled his sports bag higher on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, sure," Kuroo opened the door wider and let Akaashi walk past him. "Do you want to go to my room?"

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, focusing on not looking anywhere below Kuroo's shoulders.

"Sure," he set his bag near the door and walked ahead of Kuroo, carefully taking in his surroundings for any signs that Bokuto might have been there. The door was opened to Kuroo's room so he walked right in, deflating a bit when he realized that his ace was not there.

"I told you he wasn't here," Kuroo scanned the room, tensing up a bit when he saw the closet door was open. "Let me go put on a shirt."

He walked by the closet, shutting it completely and picked up some random shirt on the floor. Hopefully Bokuto doesn't die due to lack of oxygen in there.

"So did you have anything in particular you wanted to talk about? Or did you just want to see if I was lying?" Kuroo's words had a bite to them, mostly because he was cranky but partly because Akaashi was making a big deal out of Bokuto missing practice. 

"No, I came here to talk to you." Akaashi sat on the chair that Bokuto was on earlier and tugged the collar of his shirt. "I think Bokuto's upset that I'm vice captain rather than a fellow third year."

Kuroo wanted to laugh out loud at that but the way Akaashi was curled into himself made him pause.

"Why would you think that?"

"He's been distant and when he gets into his dejected moods usually I'm the one who helps him out of it, but not even I can do it anymore." Akaashi set his hands in his lap and sighed loudly. "Honestly, it's not that hard trying to handle him when he's acting normal but now it's just exhausting."

"Well I'm sure you handling Bokuto came with the job of being vice captain," Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek and tried to reason why Bokuto would act so strange. "I haven't talked to him in a couple of weeks, other than sending each other funny videos or simple texts. Maybe it's the pressure of being captain that made him crack?" 

"No, he's taking on the role of captain pretty naturally," said Akaashi.

"Hm, maybe something happened to a family member?" No, Bokuto would have definitely told Kuroo if something that big happened. 

"I doubt it."

They both stared at each other, trying to solve this mystery when Kuroo's phone pinged.

"Could that be Bokuto?" Akaashi asked.

"Maybe," Kuroo leaned over to reach his nightstand and unlocked his phone. 

_Bro it smells in here ;(_

"Nope, sorry wasn't him." Kuroo sent back  _too fucking bad_ and turned his attention back to Akaashi. "Doesn't the captain choose who his vice captain is?"

"Yeah?" Akaashi's quirked eyebrow didn't get the point of Kuroo's question.

"So why would he be mad that you're the vice captain when he's the one that picked you?" Kuroo wanted to snort at the dawning realization on the second year's face. "So we can cross that off the list of reasons why Bokuto is acting strange."

Another ping came from Kuroo's phone.

_I'm not acting strange : <_

"Yeah, I guess so," Akaashi twiddled his fingers thinking maybe it was a waste to come to Kuroo. "I just wish I knew, it'd be easier than walking on eggshells around him."

Kuroo was in the middle of sending Bokuto a rude text when Akaashi spoke. 

"He was acting okay when we went to go see that movie last week." 

"What?" Bokuto would have definitely told Kuroo if he tried to take Akaashi out on another date unless... 

"Well we went to the movies to see a movie that I guess he's been waiting months to see." Unless Akaashi was unaware that it was a date.

Kuroo groaned loudly and gave Akaashi his signature _I’m disappointed in you_ stare that always worked so well on Lev.

"What?"

"I think I know where Bokuto is. You can go home and I'll make sure he ends up apologizing to you." Kuroo stood and walked out of his, resisting the urge to open his closet door and leave Bokuto to fend for himself.

"Oh. Alright then," Akaashi quickly stood up and followed the older teen to the front door, not completely sure what happened. "Please make sure that Bokuto is alright." He picked up his bag and exited Kuroo's house. 

Kuroo watched as he walked down his street and slowly closed his front door, the silence was deafening and oh my god he is going to kill Bokuto. 

"Dude, I know what you're going to say and I-" Bokuto stood at the top of the stairs, ducking when a flying sandal was thrown his way. 

"I swear to fucking god Bokuto, you're my best friend and I love you to death but sometimes I just want to kill you," Kuroo stomped back up the stairs and forced Bokuto back with every step. 

"Awh I love you too. In fact, I love you so much I'm going to let you go back to sleep. Bye!" Kuroo held on tight to Bokuto's shirt before he could even take step. "I was kidding! Please let go, you're stretching this shirt and I really like this shirt."

"Why? Please just tell me why do  _I_  have to go through this." 

"I don't even know what you're complaining about," Bokuto crossed his arms, pouting at the annoyed face on Kuroo.

"I'm pretty sure I told you to give up on Akaashi but what do you do? You chase him! How long has this been going on?" Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose and tapped his foot impatiently. 

"I didn't chase him! I swear on  _your_  unborn child that I gave up on him! It was just a movie. A friend date," Bokuto rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously and avoided eye contact.

"A friend date? Really?" Kuroo's tone clearly did not believe the bullshit coming from Bokuto's mouth. "Alright, tell me all about this _friend date_ and maybe I'll help you out."

"For real? Okay bro, let's go!" Bokuto jumped on top of Kuroo’s bed and scooted closer to the wall to make enough room for his best friend, beckoning Kuroo to join him by patting the empty space.

“You’re on my side of the bed,” Kuroo informed him but still sat down next to Bokuto with a small smirk on his face, waiting for Bokuto to begin to tell his tale of another failed date.


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of nervous that my Akaashi is too OOC because a lot of people write him as pretty formal with Bokuto and here he is kind of casual? Oh and there's a bit of kuroken so sorry if you don't like that, it's very short though.

In all honesty, Akaashi shouldn't have even been surprised when Bokuto called him at ten pm asking last minute if he could spend the night because he needs a ride in the morning to go to school. Sure he asked Bokuto earlier today if he had a ride and the third year replied _of course_ but this _was_ Bokuto he was dealing with.

"Here," Bokuto said, handing Akaashi money as soon as he walked in.

"What's this for?" Akaashi asked looking at the cash before giving it back to Bokuto.

"My mom said its payment for putting up with me," he answered, sidestepping Akaashi’s hand. "She's hilarious right?" 

"Funnier than some people I know," Akaashi replied, sighing at Bokuto’s childish attempts to avoid his hand. "We can buy food with it if you want."

"No! Go buy yourself something nice since you won't accept my gifts!"

"I've told you a hundred times Bokuto, there's no reason for buying me stuff I already have." Akaashi made his way to his bedroom and put the cash on his nightstand. "I really appreciate the knee pads you bought me, I just don't like the way they feel on my thighs. And even though I wanted that new video game, you didn't have to buy it for me the day it came out. Also-" 

"Okay okay, I get it! I'll never buy you anything again," Bokuto bemoaned, throwing his sports bag on the floor.

"Well you can buy me stuff, just when it's appropriate," he muttered, busying his self with finding the futon in his closet.

"Oho? So you do want me to give you gifts!" Bokuto lifted his head and pointed his finger Ace Attorney style at Akaashi who rolled his eyes and tossed the futon on the floor.

"Only when it's my birthday or Christmas," Akaashi sternly said, crouching down to pull out some extra blankets from underneath his bed.

"So you're still going to be my friend when Christmas comes around?” Bokuto looked bright as the mention of the holiday and Akaashi’s frown grew slightly. 

“Yes? I don’t see why I wouldn’t,” Akaashi said, throwing the blankets on the futon and sat on his bed as he watched Bokuto straighten them out.

“Well I'll be at college but its not like I’ll be very far, well I hope not. I did get scouted for some pretty good schools far from here but I don’t think I’ll go…I don't know, maybe, I’m not sure,” Bokuto rambled on.

"You've already been scouted?" Akaashi questioned, miffed that Bokuto didn't tell him anything. 

"Yeah, of course! I'm the ace for a reason you know!" Bokuto scoffed, barely missing the sour look on Akaashi's face. "I'm supposed to make my decision before the season ends but I want to focus only on our team right now." 

"Yeah, that's great," Akaashi said, stomach lurching as if he missed a step going down the stairs. 

"I don't know if the other guys got any offers though. Have you heard?" Bokuto asked, taking off his socks and shirt quickly and stuffed them into his bag.

"No, I haven't heard anything at all." Akaashi internally cringed at the bitterness in his voice. 

"You know what?" Bokuto stared at Akaashi with owlish eyes, one hand holding an old shirt and the other his toothbrush. "You're going to be the only starter next year, but at least you'll have a ton of experience for a captain." 

"Captain?" Akaashi frowned at that and stared at the cluster of beauty marks that curved along Bokuto's ribcage. 

"Of course! Who else would be the captain?" Bokuto laughed slightly and walked to the bathroom adjoining Akaashi's room.

Captain. The title left an acidic taste in Akaashi's mouth. He would rather be the vice-captain on this team than the captain on a new team. He knew that everyone was going to leave, but with graduation looming closer with each passing month, he couldn't help the feeling of being left behind consume him.

"Are you going to miss me?" Bokuto asked, throwing his toothbrush into his bag. 

"You're not even gone yet Bokuto," Akaashi fired back; slipping underneath his covers and waited for Bokuto to turn off the light.

"You're already going to sleep?" The older teen asked, frowning at the blankets that went all the way up to Akaashi's chin.

"We have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Come on! Let's pull an all nighter!" Bokuto suggested as he turned off the light and flopped on top of his futon. 

"No way. Go to sleep now," Akaashi demanded, shutting his eyes when Bokuto began to beg. "Oh my god, fine. Just keep your voice down." 

- 

"Bokuto, can we please go to sleep?" Akaashi squinted at the third year that took up his whole pillow and bed; the futon was too hard for him he said.

"Isn’t this fun? I bet you've learned all this stuff about me that you never knew before huh?" Bokuto's lopsided smirk was noticeable despite the moon being the only source of light in the room. 

"I really didn't need to know any of that stuff to be honest,” Akaashi grumbled, quickly looking away from his face.

"Well it's your turn now," Bokuto said poking Akaashi right in the sternum, hissing slightly when Akaashi retaliated by pressing his cold feet to his shins. 

"My childhood wasn't as interesting as yours. I didn't have nearly as many near death experience as you,” Akaashi sighed and maybe somewhere deep in his head he kind of envied Bokuto for being such an extrovert. "I don't know what to say…I like -"

"Wait, before you say anything make sure you tell me stuff that I don’t know," Bokuto interrupted.

"Are you trying to insinuate that you know a lot about me already?" Akaashi arched his eyebrow and stared down Bokuto.

"Yes! I know your favorite color is black, even though that's not really a color. You don't really have a favorite type of food but you'd pick spicy food in an instant if it were on the menu. Your best friend from middle school no longer talks to you and your first crush ended in failure because she started to date someone else,” Bokuto hummed as he thought of other stuff to add. "Your favorite animal is a cat because they're low maintenance. Your favorite subject is literature yet you love science even though you have to work harder on. You’re your password to your phone is your birthday, but backwards, you should probably change that… Hmm, I dunno what else right now, but yeah! I think that's a lot right?"

"It's creepy how much you know about me," Akaashi narrowed his eyes and laughed a little at the blush that formed on the older teen's face. "I'm kidding, although I am surprised that you know so much about me." 

"Ha, that's nothing! I'm sure there's tons of stuff I don't know about you. For instance, why did you join volleyball?"

"Because I like it," Akaashi easily replied.

"Okay simple enough. Why Fukurodani Academy?" Bokuto curiously watched as Akaashi tensed and tightened his grip on the blankets.  

"It's a powerhouse," Akaashi shrugged and tried to change subjects. "Anyways, if we sleep now we can get at least a couple hours of rest." 

Bokuto opened his mouth, ready to whine that they could last until morning when Akaashi rubbed his freezing feet against Bokuto’s. 

"Sorry it's so cold in my room," Akaashi murmured, wrapping the blankets tighter against his self and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Bokuto."

"Night Akaashi," he murmured back, eyes memorizing the way Akaashi's slight frown smoothed out and how the other's breath evened out. 

When Akaashi woke up later on, his feet were tangled with Bokuto's and there was a heavy arm on his hip. After he detangled himself and looked at Bokuto, he couldn't deny that Bokuto was an ugly sleeper but there was something endearing about that. 

-

"So you're telling me that you spent all night talking about yourself," Kuroo said, bouncing a volleyball as Bokuto told his story. The accusation that Bokuto wasted a prime opportunity was deep. 

"Don't say it like that! We connected!" Bokuto turned quickly at Kenma's amused huff and hurriedly defended himself. "He was very impressed that I knew a lot about him!"

"He's probably going to file a restraining order after the season is finished," Kuroo said, snickering at Bokuto's snubbed face. "By the way, you said you only slept like an hour, how are you so energetic?"  

"Because I'm fucking awesome. Anyways stop changing the subject. Your plan sucked! Give me a new one!"  

"I've been giving you ideas for the last two months, it's not my fault that you're just terrible at executing easy to follow orders." Kuroo scoffed slightly and stood up, tossing the volleyball to Bokuto. "Maybe this is a sign that you should move on." 

"I'm both offended and hurt. I hope you're happy," Bokuto said, throwing the volleyball at Kuroo's head. "Kenma, what should I do?"

"It's too hot for this." Kuroo laughed at Kenma's reply and Bokuto picked up the volleyball again, throwing harder this time. 

"Bokuto, please try to refrain from attacking other players." Akaashi called out from the other side of the hallway.

"Akaashi, they're being mean to me!" Bokuto ran up to the setter and subtly stuck his tongue out and gave Kuroo the middle finger. 

"Please stop getting him riled up Kuroo, it's too early for this," Akaashi reprimanded the Nekoma captain who gave him a mock salute and walked away. He opened his mouth to say something to Bokuto, and rolled his eyes at the obscene gesture his captain was doing. "And _you_ shouldn't bother people from other teams."

"It's just Kuroo, I bet he likes that fact that I bother him!" Bokuto loudly said, draping an arm around Akaashi's shoulders. 

"I seriously doubt that," Akaashi replied, easily shrugging off the third year. 

"Anyways, do you need some help to stretch today?" They entered the gymnasium and walked over to where their team was. "You were sleeping pretty weird yesterday so I'm sure some places are sore." 

"I wonder whose fault that is." Akaashi's arm did ache a little from being trapped between their bodies but he wasn't going to tell Bokuto that. "I'm fine. You on the other hand should properly stretch. You don't want to get injured do you?" 

"When have I ever got injured?" Bokuto haughtily laugh and Akaashi prayed to whomever the hell was listening that Bokuto just didn't jinx himself. 

-

“Hey.”

Akaashi flinched at the unexpected voice and nearly dropped his drink.

“Oh, you scared me.” Akaashi took a deep breath to calm his quickly beating heart. “What are you doing out so late?”

Kenma moved closer to the vending machine, the fluorescent lighting showing how focused his eyes were.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he replied, voice as clear as always.

“Were you trying to clear a level before bed but got carried away?” Akaashi asked and received his answer in the form of averting eyes and a mumbled no. 

“Why are you up so late?” Kenma asked, staring at the machine wondering what drink should he pick. 

“The heat woke me up.”

“It is hot,” Kenma agreed.  

“The fan in our room barely circulates any air, I can hardly breathe,” Akaashi complained and watched as Kenma pressed a button and nearly jumped at the groan the machine made. 

“I don’t think we’re supposed to be out of bed after lights out,” Kenma said, bending down to receive his drink then looking up and down the hall to see if anybody was coming.

“Not even to use the restroom?” Akaashi softly laughed at Kenma’s blasé stare. “Well I’m going back now. Don’t stay up too late Kenma, the body needs to properly rest.” 

Kenma’s farewell sounded loud in the hallways, as did Akaashi’s footsteps as he made his way back to his team’s room. He was about to open the door to his team’s room when he remembered that he didn’t throw away his trash. He looked down at his hand and wondered where was the nearest trashcan to throw out the bottle. 

The door to the Fukurodani’s team room suddenly opened wide, spooking Akaashi for the second time tonight.

“Akaashi?” A voice muddled with sleep called out.

“Please open the door more quietly next time Bokuto. People are trying to sleep,” Akaashi said. 

“Oh, sorry!” Bokuto dramatically closed the door softly. “Why are you up?”

“It was hot,” Akaashi replied. He watched as Bokuto shifted his weight between his legs, almost as if he was rocking side to side. “Do you need to use the bathroom?”

“Yeah,” he replied sheepishly. “Do you wanna come with?”

Akaashi squeezed the bottle in his hand and contemplated declining the offer and just asking Bokuto to throw the bottle away. He glanced up at Bokuto, his face lighted by the moon which was shining bright tonight and the pale beams danced across his face as he gnawed on his lip, waiting for an answer. 

“Sure, I’ll come with,” instantaneously slipped out from between Akaashi’s lips leaving no question in Akaashi’s brain as to what he wanted to do. 

The walk to the bathroom was silent which is rare when it involves Bokuto but Akaashi was thankful because Bokuto’s voice did have the tendency to carry and the older teen didn’t even know the meaning of an inside voice. Akaashi spotted a trashcan and threw the bottle from where he was standing, rolling his eyes when Bokuto oohed at the bottle perfectly landing into the trashcan. 

“Nice toss! You should have tried out for the basketball team,” Bokuto teased.

“Thanks but no thanks.”

“You wouldn’t want to play another sport? I would want to play baseball! The uniforms always look so good!  _And_ I think I’d be a badass batter, the type that always hits a homerun,” Bokuto boasted. “What about you? Do you think you’d play baseball?”

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows and tried to imagine himself on the diamond but really couldn’t see himself as a batter or pitcher. He could however, imagine Bokuto perfectly in their school’s baseball uniform. The black tight pants would accentuate his thighs so much better than the compression kneepads he wears and the white under armor would cling to the defined arm muscles the third year has.  

“Not really, but if I was playing baseball, I’d probably be the pitcher considering positions and stuff, which means you’d most likely be a catcher,” Akaashi assumed. 

“Really?” Bokuto cocked his head and hummed. “I think that position is more for guys who can calculate fast, like you for instance!” 

“You have a really good sense of the game and can detect when to make a feint or go head on,” Akaashi retorted.

“Ugh, I guess but what about you? What sport would you pick?” Bokuto stopped walking and Akaashi looked away from the older male’s profile and noticed that they were at the restroom already. “When I come out I expect an answer!”  

Akaashi waited by the door, softly huffing as Bokuto complained about the smell. He heard voices and looked both up and down the hallway waiting for someone to appear around the corner. The setter walked toward the middle of the hall and closed his eyes to concentrate on which direction the sounds were coming from.

"What are you doing?" Akaashi gasped loudly at the hand on his shoulder. "Sorry! Thought you knew I was done."

"It's okay," Akaashi could feel the tips of his ears redden. "Did you wash your hands?" 

"Of course!" Bokuto scoffed. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I thought I heard someone coming but I guess I was wrong." Akaashi shrugged and began to walk toward the way they came from when Bokuto stopped him. 

"Look, there's people outside," he said peering through the window. "Maybe they were the people you heard?" 

"I doubt it, they're too far," Akaashi commented as he stood next to Bokuto, watching two people sit on a bench outside. "The voices I heard sounded really close."

"Oh, all right then," Bokuto, said not moving from the window. "I think that's Kuroo." 

"What? How can you tell?" Akaashi asked, wondering if Bokuto was just kidding. 

"I know the back of my bro," he boasted. "Plus I saw Kenma sit down and wherever Kenma is so is Kuroo."

 _Of course he would say_ that, Akaashi thought rolling his eyes at Bokuto's explanation and squinted hard at the two figures sitting in the courtyard.

"I saw Kenma earlier. I thought he would have went back to their room by now," Akaashi mussed.

"Maybe they want some fresh air," Bokuto suggested. "Even though I'm sure it's hella humid out there."

"Or privacy." Akaashi said as Kenma stood to leave but Kuroo held onto his arm.  

"Oho? Look closely Akaashi, this is how cats show affection." Bokuto leaned closer to the window and watched with eager eyes.

Akaashi never knew for sure if there really was something going on between the two Nekoma players but as Kuroo lifted Kenma's hand to his mouth he could assume that there definitely was something going on. 

"You know, I'm sure the reason they're doing this at two in the morning is because they don't want to be seen," Akaashi said but didn't look away from the scene playing out in front of them.

Kuroo pulled Kenma closer to him and the hand that wasn't holding Kenma’s wrist was pushing back bleached hair.

"Believe or not but Kenma is actually the more affectionate of the two," Bokuto whispered as if he talked any louder he would break the spell between the two.

"Really? I would think Kuroo would be," Akaashi answered truthfully. 

"Well Kuroo may initiate the kisses and hugs between them but it's always Kenma who'll do these random touches and you should see the way he looks at Kuroo when he thinks no one is watching." Bokuto murmured. 

"You seem to know a lot about their relationship," Akaashi looked away from the couple to Bokuto who had a small smile on his face as he watched Kenma run his hands through Kuroo's untamed hair.

"Well I'm probably one of the few people who actually knows about it," Bokuto shrugged and finally looked away when they both began to lean in to kiss. "Okay we can leave."

The way back to the room seemed shorter than the trip to the bathroom and Akaashi couldn’t help but notice that Bokuto was softly humming.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Akaashi questioned, narrowing his eyes the sudden flux in the third year’s mood.

"Doesn't seeing people in love give you a wonderful feeling? Like damn, that could be me or like oh man, I'm so happy for those two. You know?" Bokuto replied giddily.

"I guess I know what you're talking about," Akaashi said, even though he really didn’t. "This sucks. I'm still not tired plus it feels like it got even hotter."

"Mmm, try to count sheep?" Bokuto suggested, suddenly putting his hands on Akaashi's shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait, you're not getting sick are you?"  

"What? No," Akaashi tried to swat Bokuto's hands away from his face but Bokuto firmly planted one hand on his chin and the other was feeling his forehead. 

"You don't feel warm," Bokuto leaned closer, his nose gently bumping into Akaashi's. "Your eyes don't look hazy or unfocused either. Are you just sensitive to the heat?"

Akaashi gently pulled his face away from Bokuto's hands and took a step backwards. 

"Personal space Bokuto," Akaashi reminded, softly rubbing his chin.

"Right! Sorry!" Bokuto clapped his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's fine," Akaashi said softly touching Bokuto's forearm to get him to relax. "Let's go to bed yeah?" 

Later that night as Bokuto slept in the futon next to him, Akaashi could still feel the warmth of his hand on his chin and he could still smell Bokuto's minty toothpaste and he saw nothing but those hooded gold eyes shining bright with apprehension when he closed his eyes.

-

"Wow Akaashi, you look terrible!" Kuroo commented, leaning down to get a better look at the bags underneath his eyes. "It's only the third day of camp and you're already exhausted?" 

"Jesus Kuroo! Have some tact!" Bokuto screeched before reassuring Akaashi that he looked fine. 

"No, I know I look like shit," Akaashi muttered, rubbing his eyes roughly. "Maybe I'll take quick naps between games or something."

"You know, you can sit out the first couple games. I'll can tell coach that you’re not feeling well," Bokuto suggested.

"Then who'll deal with you? It's fine, not like I haven't functioned on less hours of sleep." Akaashi stopped rubbing his eyes, squinting at a blurry Bokuto who didn't look convinced. "How about if we win our first three games then I'll take a break on the fourth one?" 

"Well that's a given that we're going to win," Bokuto scoffed. 

"I wouldn’t be so cocky if I was you," Kuroo warned, poking Bokuto in side hard. 

"But you know it's true! Our team is by far the strongest here," Bokuto bragged, puffing out his chest with pride. 

"Yeah? Well our setter is by far the best here," Kuroo rebutted, tugging the drifting Kenma closer to him.

"That's not even half true Kuroo," Kenma stated as he kept playing a game on his phone. "Karasuno’s setter is considered a genius and Akaashi was the starting setter for the team when they went to nationals."

"Kenma, can you at least try to back me up?" Kuroo whined to Kenma who seemed to be ignoring him but Akaashi saw the subtle smile on Kenma's face as he denied helping Kuroo.

"Have long have you guys been dating?" Akaashi blurted out then flushed when he felt three sets of eyes on him. He cursed his sleep-deprived brain for not filtering his sentences properly and tried to backtrack. "I meant, how long have you guys been playing?" 

Bokuto snorted at the poor attempt to save face while Kuroo looked between Bokuto and Akaashi in betrayal and Kenma looked unfazed.

"Bro, he found out yesterday," Bokuto said through shallow breaths.

"Really? You were spying on us?" Kuroo made an exaggerated shocked face, hand strategically placed over his heart. 

"It's not spying when you're out in public for all to see," Akaashi reasoned.

"He has a point Kuro," Kenma agreed, finally putting away his phone and fully joined the conversation. 

"At least be on  _my_  side when it comes to this Kenma," Kuroo whined. 

"Sorry, for bringing it up," Akaashi mumbled and scratched his chin. "I mean, I guess it's really obvious if you're looking for it otherwise I wouldn't have known."

"Well at least Kuroo can stop complaining about us not showing affection in front of you," Kenma said, acting very nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"I've never complained! I just never wanted to make Akaashi uncomfortable." Bokuto nodded along to Kuroo's words, saying that his bro was so thoughtful and considerate for holding out in Akaashi’s presence.

"Come on Kuroo, Kenma. We're playing the first game," Yaku informed them as he walked up to the group, nodding to both Akaashi and Bokuto as a greeting.

"Coming. Try not to lose focus in your game, remember Akaashi's sleep is depending on you," Kuroo teased before leaving with Kenma and Yaku to where their teammates were waiting. 

"Don't worry Akaashi! I won't let you down!" Bokuto promised with a wide grin on his face.

-

Akaashi watched as Bokuto slammed through the blockers with ease and then turn to the bench yelling if he saw that.

"He's really in top form today huh?" Akaashi held in a sigh as Kuroo placed his hands on his shoulders and agreed.

"Why don't you go bother someone else?" Akaashi tried to shake off the heavy hands but failed.

"Yeah we won all our games so far, thanks for asking,” Kuroo dismissively commented. “How about you? Are you rested?"

"Yeah I feel more alert than this morning, although I think I might go to sleep early today," Akaashi clapped when Konoha spiked flawlessly.

"That's great! No more intrusive questions from you, thank god."

"That's rich coming from you," Akaashi tilted his head back to show Kuroo his disapproving stare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuroo asked with a wide smirk on his face.

"You know what I mean," Akaashi replied and turned his attention back to the court. He held his breath as the setter tossed the ball too high from Bokuto's preferred spot then relaxed, as Bokuto was still able to get a touch on it and receive a point. "That was close."

"Bokuto would have got it regardless," Kuroo crowed.

"But if he didn't then he would have dropped in enthusiasm and I would have probably got pulled in."

"You know," Kuroo finally took his hands off of Akaashi's shoulders and crossed them against his chest. "You're not the only one who can deal with Bokuto's moods."

"True, but I deal with them the best."

"Oho?" Akaashi didn't even have to look at Kuroo to tell that he was smirking that stupid smirk. "Is that smug pride I hear?"

Akaashi looked at Kuroo again; yeah he was totally giving him that stupid smirk, and glared.

"Kuroo, go away. I can't concentrate on the game with you bothering me."

"Wow, that's so rude," Kuroo grabbed his chest in faux pain. "Fine, I'll remember this and whenever you need anything from me, I won't cooperate because I wouldn't want to annoy you!"

"Okay. Bye," Akaashi said.

"You're so mean. I don't know what Bokuto-"

"Hey hey hey! Did you see that spike?" Bokuto's enthusiastic voice interrupted whatever Kuroo was going to say.

"Yeah man, it was awesome!" Kuroo lied with ease as Bokuto came up to them.

"I'm shocked that you would lie to my face," Bokuto frowned and crossed his arms. "The last point was earned because they hit it out of bounds. However, I'll accept your apology in the form of staying late with me to practice."

"You act like I wasn't going to do it anyways," Kuroo said, rolling his eyes.

"You too Akaashi! You have to stay later than usual because you weren't even watching the game!"

"I was planning on going to sleep early," Akaashi informed Bokuto, packing up the empty bottles lying around him.

“Seriously?” Akaashi could hear the disappointment in Bokuto’s voice and thought carefully of what to say so Bokuto could understand how goddamn exhausted he was. “Okay, I guess I can ask Kenma to practice or maybe even Karasuno’s setter.”

“What?” Akaashi whipped his head towards Bokuto who was looking around the gym to find the aforementioned players.

“Yeah, its fine,” Bokuto waved him off with his hands, scanning the gym before spotting Kenma in the corner talking to the hyper first year on Karasuno’s team. “I’m gonna go ask real quick, I’ll be back.” 

“Uh-oh Akaashi’s jealous," Kuroo gleefully teased. 

"What?" Akaashi asked, turning his attention away from Bokuto energetically conversing with the first year to Kuroo.

"Don't what me," Kuroo scoffed. "You heard me! Plus, I saw your face!"

"What are you talking about?" Akaashi repeated, more confused and irritated this time.

"You were like," Kuroo paused to make a constipated face.

"I did not make that face," Akaashi scowled hard and huffed loudly.

"Yes! That's the face you were making!" 

"I was just thinking, okay?" Akaashi mumbled, ears turning red at the thought of being caught making such a ridiculous face. “I doubt Kenma will agree to stay late with you guys.” 

"Sure you were thinking that,” Kuroo said, nodding. “Or you could have been thinking ‘how dare Bokuto think of asking another setter to play with him.’”

Akaashi pursed his lips at Kuroo’s terrible impersonation of him, wondering if he should throw an empty water bottle at him. Akaashi rolled his eyes and packed up his things, there was no way in hell he would give Kuroo the satisfaction that he was able to rile him up.

“Actually I was thinking when will someone finally tell you that you have toothpaste residue on your mouth.” Akaashi smirked and gave himself a pat on the back as Kuroo rubbed the side of his mouth and frowned at Akaashi. 

"So guess what! I got rejected by Kenma,” Bokuto announced with a small grimace on his face.

"No surprise there," Kuroo said shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh and Akaashi is thinking of joining us tonight."

"No! Absolutely not," Bokuto commanded. "You need to rest so tomorrow we can be at full power."

"Bokuto-" 

"Nope! No excuses," Bokuto interrupted. "Now let's hurry up and go get lunch before everyone takes it all."

"Yeah Akaashi," Kuroo added, a smirk steadily growing. "You cannot, should not, and will not practice with us later on okay? You need your rest."

Akaashi took a deep breath and ignored the two third year's antics. There was no way in hell he was going to practice with them later on and if they thought he was then they were going to be sorely mistaken. 

-

It was almost the end of dinner when Bokuto and Kuroo finally showed up to the cafeteria. Akaashi noticed that they weren’t sweaty or out of breath or tired as they approach him with lukewarm food.

“Awh did you wait for us?” Kuroo goaded, sitting across from Akaashi as Bokuto sat next to him.

“No,” he immediately replied, even though he probably subconsciously took so long eating because he was waiting for them.

“Bummer, because we were waiting for you to join us,” Bokuto said, pushing his rice around.

“Why? I’m pretty sure I told you two that I wasn’t going to show up.” Akaashi had a feeling that something like this would happen but he refused to go back to the gym as he took afternoon nap. 

“We thought you were kidding or that you’d eventually come,” Kuroo protested, flicking a pea at Bokuto. “So we just spent the whole time talking and goofing off until we realized you were serious.” 

“Seriously?” Akaashi looked between Kuroo and Bokuto who looked putout by Akaashi abandoning them. “I don’t know why you guys are giving me those looks, it’s your fault you thought I’d actually show up.”

“You’re right, I even told you not to come,” Bokuto sighed and looked up from his rice leaving Akaashi to internally groan at the expression on the older teen’s face. “I’m not hungry, I think I’ll just take a quick shower and go to sleep.” 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto pushed his chair loudly away from the table and walked to the trashcan, throwing his uneaten food away and exiting the building without a single glance back.

“Before you say anything, don’t worry it’s not your fault,” Kuroo mumbled, pushing his veggies around his plate. 

“What happened?”

“I may have said something that ticked him off,” Kuroo trailed off, looking sheepish.

“So you provoked him?” Akaashi sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. “Kuroo, you know out of all the people he trusts, Bokuto trusts you the most so he’ll take anything you say to heart, whether he knows you’re kidding or not.”

“Well I wasn’t kidding when I told him that he shouldn’t,” Kuroo paused and glanced at Akaashi before continuing, “put things off. We’re graduating soon you know? He shouldn’t end his high school career with any regrets.” 

“Alright…” Akaashi drawled, furrowing his eyebrows at Kuroo’s vague explanation. “So you said something to Bokuto on a sensitive topic and he became upset about it?” 

“Something like that.” Kuroo sighed and pushed his chair away from the table. “I’m going to go apologize, want me to throw that away for you?”

“Its fine,” Akaashi said, standing up and following Kuroo to the exit, stacking his tray on top of Kuroo’s. “Try not to rile him up even more okay Kuroo?”

“Ah, but you’ll be fine even if he’s at his worst right?” Kuroo questioned, lips forming into a smirk at Akaashi’s confused face. “After all, you deal with him the best right?” 

“Hurry up and go apologize,” Akaashi said, glowering at Kuroo and pointing towards the direction of the showers. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going,” Kuroo promised and started to walk away. “Oh Akaashi, if you want my personal opinion, I think there’s a reason why you can handle Bokuto the best.” 

As Akaashi walked to the team’s resting quarters he assured himself that there was no way Kuroo knew, that Kuroo was just being his usual Kuroo self and trying to fluster him, that there was absolutely no way in hell that Kuroo knew about his big fat gay crush on his captain. 

-

"Hey hey hey," Bokuto shouted, gently shaking Akaashi awake. "You're going to be in a rush if you don't get up now."

"Bokuto?" Akaashi blearily blinked his eyes, covering his mouth to hide his yawn. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm fine?" Bokuto said, voice lifting at the end before realizing what Akaashi meant. "Oh, you mean-yeah, I'm over it."

Akaashi slowly emerged from underneath his blankets, stretching as he stood up and faced Bokuto.

"That’s good." Akaashi murmured squinting at Bokuto’s face, as he got closer. "Were you able to sleep last night? You have bags under your eyes.”

"Really?” Bokuto hurried to his bag and pulled out his phone, frowning at his reflection in the camera. "Ugh, how unattractive.”

Akaashi ignored Bokuto moaning about how he couldn’t pull off the dark shadows under his eyes as well as Akaashi could as he squatted next to him, taking his toiletries out of his bag.

"You look fine Bokuto,” Akaashi assured, standing up and nudging Bokuto with his foot. "It's not that noticeable. I’ll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Wait you're leaving?" Akaashi nodded, shaking his bag that held his toothpaste and toothbrush. "I'll go with you."

Bokuto followed Akaashi out into the hallway, bumping the setter's shoulder as he stood next to him.

"So," Akaashi trailed off as a comfortable silence enveloped them. 

"So what?" Bokuto asked, stuffing his hands in his sweat's pockets.

Akaashi gnawed his lip, careful to choose his next words unless he wanted to set Bokuto off.

"Did Kuroo apologize yesterday?"

"Yeah," Bokuto said, waving to some of their teammates as he passed them. 

"That's good," Akaashi stated, waiting for Bokuto to elaborate more and holding in a sigh when he didn't. "Everything's good between you guys now?"

"It wasn't like we weren't good before," Bokuto clarified. "I was just irritated and annoyed and bothered but not at him! More towards myself."

Akaashi noticed that Bokuto's cheerful demeanor started to fade and quickly regretted bringing up the topic.

"That's good," Akaashi said, trying to think of something that'd flip Bokuto's mood. "I saw Hinata on my way to the room last night. You know, I think he really admires you."

Bokuto perked up at hearing that, chatting how he loves the redhead's attitude towards volleyball.

Akaashi hummed and nodded in all the right places as they walked into the bathroom. Bokuto began talking about something else as Akaashi set his supplies by the sink and took out his toothbrush.

"So you’re going to be okay today?" Bokuto stared at Akaashi expectantly and the setter looked away, confused as to what Bokuto was asking.

"Yes?" Akaashi said, pretending he knew what Bokuto was asking. He began brushing his teeth, relaxing when Bokuto started talking again.

“That’s awesome. You know, I love our team and all but it feels so different when you’re not on the court. Like spiking the ball feels so much better when you’re the one who sets it to me.”

Akaashi rinsed out the toothpaste and dabbed his towel on his mouth, scrutinizing Bokuto’s small smile. As he swished the mouthwash in his mouth, he silently agreed with Bokuto, watching from the bench was nothing compared to actually play and seeing Bokuto do his famous straight spike is nothing compared to contributing to the point. He spit the mouthwash out and thought of something to say that wouldn’t considerably raise Bokuto’s ego. 

“Well I’ll be your setter all day today,” Akaashi finally said as he packed up his toiletries. “That includes extra practice too.”

“You’re great Akaashi you know that?” Bokuto wrap his arm around Akashi’s shoulders, and for once Akaashi didn’t shake him off.

-

“Ugh, I miss camp already,” Bokuto complained, sitting at an empty table with Akashi, waiting for the food lines to go down. 

“Just yesterday you were happy that camp was over because you didn’t have to sleep on a hard futon anymore,” Akaashi said, looking up from his phone to frown at Bokuto.

“Its not my fault that I have sleeping standards okay?” Bokuto blushed as two first years walked past the table and looked back with scandalized looks. “I didn’t mean it like that! Ugh, whatever, I just want practice to start already.” 

“Didn’t you get the text?” Akaashi asked turning his phone towards Bokuto so he could see the group text the coach sent out. “There’s no practice today, something personal happened to the coach so he’s dealing with that today.”

“You’re shitting me,” Bokuto hurriedly took out his phone, scowling when he read the message. “Can you-“

“No,” Akaashi automatically denied, already knowing what Bokuto wanted to ask.

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say!” Bokuto stuffed his phone into his pocket and crossed his arms. “You’re mean.”

“I’m reasonable,” Akaashi corrected, closing his phone and putting it away. “We just spent a whole week playing nothing but volleyball so forgive me if I want to extend my rest for one more day.” 

“Fine, I get it,” Bokuto sighed, dramatically wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. “I just thought the vice captain would understand that even one day off of practice could mean a loss or win on the court.” 

“I’m 99% positive that one day of no practice will not be the deciding factor if we lose or not,” Akaashi reasoned as he got up from his seat. “I’m going to get something to eat, you can stay here or come with me if you want.”

“I’m not hungry,” Bokuto grumbled, pulling out his phone again and typing away on the screen.

“Right… Well tell Kuroo I said hi,” Akaashi said, walking away to the shortest lunch line and waited behind a couple of third years who were chatting away when Akaashi noticed a charm hanging off her bag.

“Excuse me,” Akaashi asked tapping the third year on her shoulder. “I don’t mean to bother you, but is that a horned owl charm you have?” 

The girl looked back towards Akaashi, eyes flashing with recognition once she saw who he was.

“Yes! It’s kind of my good luck charm. I heard that Bokuto really likes owls so I bought it a couple months ago trying to catch his attention and ever since then we started talking,” she giggled and pulled her bag higher on her shoulder to show off the bird more. “I’m sure you know all about Bokuto’s interests though.”

“Kind of?” Akaashi replied, scratching his chin in embarrassment because yeah he really did know a lot about Bokuto without even having to buy things to coax him. “I was wondering, where did you buy that?”

“Ah, I think it was this corner store in Akihabara, I’m really not sure, sorry,” she said apologetically. “Now it’s my turn to ask you a question!”

“Alright,” Akaashi said even though he could probably guess what she wanted to ask.

“Does Bokuto have someone he already likes?” She tugged on her ponytail, curling it around her finger. “I mean if you know the name you don’t have to tell me, just a simple yes or no will do. It’s just that he talks abut someone a lot and it kind of makes me curious.”

“Well from what I can tell he isn’t dating someone and he hasn’t told me recently of any girl,” Akaashi said, shrugging his shoulders and looking back at Bokuto who was talking to a classmate of his. “If you really like him then you should just tell him.” 

“As if I could do that,” the girl laughed loudly, taking one look at Bokuto before smiling softly. “He’s such a good friend now, I don’t want to ruin that just because I like him you know?” 

“Yeah,” Akaashi muttered, because yes he knew exactly what she was saying. “Sorry I wasn’t any help.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” she said, exiting the line with her friend. “Have a good day Akaashi!”

Akaashi nodded and repeated the sentiment, watching her pass by Bokuto and greet him with a big smile on her face. As he ordered and waited for his food, he realized that he didn’t even know her name but she said his name with full confidence. 

He walked to the table and stared disapprovingly at Bokuto who snatched bread from his tray the moment he set it down.

“I got hungry waiting for you,” Bokuto explained, taking a big bite of bread.

“Hey, who was that girl you were talking to just now?” Akaashi asked, drinking some water before continuing. “We were talking in line and she knew my name.” 

“She sat in front of me all this year but we recently started talking,” Bokuto said, reaching for Akaashi’s water bottle but the setter pushed it further away from him. “I guess she just remembered your name from all the times I talked about you, then again you are pretty popular so she probably heard your name around.”

Akaashi chewed slowly as he focused on the first part of Bokuto’s words, that Bokuto talked about him to other people, people that weren’t Kuroo or Kenma. He remembered the girl’s words that Bokuto talked about someone a lot and couldn’t help but think, that maybe just maybe Bokuto might like him back.

“Man Akaashi, you’re the coolest friend anyone could have,” Bokuto commented as he reached for the rice pudding that Akaashi purposely bought for him. “I say I’m not hungry yet you buy this knowing it’s my favorite. What would I do without you?”

“That’s what friends are for right?” Akaashi rhetorically asked, handing Bokuto a spoon and watched him carefully tear the foil lid off. Then again, just being friends with Bokuto was satisfying enough.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, something actually happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. the fact that it's been a year and a couple of months since i published this and I'm barely putting out the 3rd chapter shows that I'm not capable of writing multi chaptered fics.  
> also, this was when everyone thought nekoma vs fukurodani meant only 1 person went on and one yr later I'm still too lazy to fix it.

Bokuto ignored the pain that shot up his arms, his nails digging deep into his palms as the coach talked to them about the wonderful season they had and how  _proud_  they should be that they got this far. 

He hated this speech. He heard it last year and he trained so goddamn hard not to hear it this year but here he was and it fucking sucked.

Bokuto didn't even know what he would say when he would go up there. Last year, the captain had an amazing goodbye speech that fueled his motivation for winning nationals this year yet...

"Bokuto, a couple of words please," the coach requested, giving him a small smile of encouragement.

His coach moved aside as Bokuto slowly stood up and made his way in front of his team and other volleyball club members. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes hard before facing everyone.

"We lost and there's nothing we can do to change it," Bokuto started, clearing his throat and continued. "I'm grateful for my time spent in this team and to the friends I've made here. Thank you for supporting me all these years and I am proud to have been the ace of Fukurodani."

He bowed slightly and bit his trembling lip. The words felt hollow coming out of his mouth, as if he really hadn't quite realized this was the end of his high school career. The small sobs and sniffles from the crowd along with the scattered clapping only made Bokuto want to drop to his knees and scream as loud as he could. 

"Thank you all for your hard work," the coach said one last time, setting one hand on Bokuto's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You’re all dismissed."

Bokuto lifted his head and gave the coach a watery smile, too tired and too emotional to properly thank him for training him these three years. As he made his way to the exit, he caught the gazes of his fellow third years; their faces red, eyes raw, and cheeks stained with tear tracks. They all murmured  _good game_  and Bokuto cracked a joke trying to keep up the facade that one lost game isn't the end of the world. The other boys laughed a little, giving way to sniffles then tears, quickly bidding each other goodbye not really wanting to see the others to see them cry. 

Bokuto could hardly blame them. His rapid blinking was scarcely keeping the tears at bay as he tried to reach the parking lot. His throat was closing in on him and his face burned with frustration. 

"Bokuto, wait."

He wanted to yell  _leave me alone_  but he knew that soft subtle voice anywhere slowly stopping while angrily swiping at a tear that escaped from his eye.

"Hey, my parents are here so-" Bokuto started, a too wide grin hurting his cheeks as he faced Akaashi, interrupted by the sudden movement of arms enveloping him.

Akaashi said nothing during the hug, which was too short and too tight, or afterwards but Bokuto noticed the tinged pink area underneath his eyes and his lips that were red as if he was chewing on them the entire bus ride home.

Bokuto doesn’t even try to stop the tears from spilling as Akaashi lets go and allows him to leave. He jogged towards the parking lot, quickly finding his parents car, and slipped into the backseat before releasing a heart wrenchingly loud sob. He collapsed into tears the second the car left the parking lot, clenching his jersey tightly in his hand the whole ride home. 

“I'm so sorry sweetie," his mom said as an attempt to console him as he sluggishly gets out of the car with a deep frown embedded on his face. “Do you want me to cook you up something real quick?”

“No, don’t worry,” he answered quickly, scratching the back of his neck hard. “I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep.”

He can feel his parents’ gaze burning into him as he walked in the house and he sighed as he turned around before entering.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” he calls out; giving them one more exhausted smile.

But no, it really isn’t. Nothing’s fine at all.

-

"Good morning mother dearest!" Bokuto yelled as he entered the kitchen. Stealing a piece of bacon off a plate. "I'm so hungry. When is breakfast going to be ready?"

"In a couple-why are you sweaty?" His mother asked, taking note of the bags under his eyes.

Bokuto chewed slowly, looking down at his workout attire and back to his mom as if the answer is obvious.

"I went out for a run, like I always do. Why? Was I supposed to do something this morning?" He asked, feigning innocence knowing what his mother really wanted to say.

"No, its just.." His mother trailed off before giving him a complacent smile and handed him another piece of bacon. "Never mind. I'm going to finish up in a couple of minutes so hurry and take a shower and come down when you're done."

"Okay," Bokuto chirped, stuffing the bacon in his mouth and took the stairs two at a time until he reached the second floor. He entered his room, rummaging through the mixed pile of dirty and clean clothes on the floor to find something to wear when he stumbled upon his phone.

The device was dead and Bokuto hesitated to connect it to the charger, for fear of the consolation messages that were sure to appear if he were to turn it on.

"Hey."

Bokuto flinched, dropping his phone instantly and turned around to see his dad at his door, a concerned look on his face.

"You're up bright and early," he commented, taking in Bokuto's sweat stained shirt and face. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine," Bokuto answered hastily, getting up from his crouched position, clean clothes in hand. "About to take a shower."

"Right," his dad muttered, looking down the hall and back into the room. "Look Koutarou, you don't need to-"

"Dad, I'm fine," Bokuto interrupted, running his free hand through his hair. "Honestly. I was just upset but I'm okay now. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

He walked past his dad and into the bathroom, releasing a huge sigh before looking into the mirror. His eyes were slightly puffy from crying all night and he had ugly bags underneath but that was nothing compared to the aching he felt whenever he thought back to yesterday's game. 

It's fine, Bokuto repeated to himself as he turned the knob to the shower. Everything's fine.

-

"Bokuto, wait up!"

It’s tempting to pretend that he didn’t hear someone calling his name but Bokuto is neither childish nor rude so he stopped and turned around, waiting for the person who called out his name to catch up to him. He saw Komi jogging towards him, cellphone in one hand and the other holding his school bag to his hip as he caught up to Bokuto.

"Hey, all the third years and second years are going to meet up at a restaurant and I texted you about it but you didn’t reply.” Komi shook his phone a little and gave Bokuto a tiny smile. “Everyone’s asking if you’re going to come.”

"Sorry, my mom asked me this morning if I could run a couple of errands for her," Bokuto replied, shrugging in a nonchalant fashion before giving his old teammate a big smile. "Maybe next time, yeah?"

Bokuto didn’t wait for Komi to reply and quickly waved him off as he continued his walk to the bus stop. He pulled out his phone and saw that Komi did in fact text him, four times to be precise, as well as Konoha and Shirofuku. His inbox was full of unread messages and his missed calls had exceeded over fifty a long time ago but he couldn’t find it within himself to reply or call back.

He quickly pocketed his phone as he saw his bus turning the corner, walking faster to get to the stop. His phone began to buzz as the bus came to a slow stop, his fingers aching to press the off button. As he walked into the bus, he headed towards the back and quickly sat in an open seat. He pulled out his phone as soon as it started to buzz again, this time it was a phone call from Akaashi. Bokuto tapped his foot rapidly debating whether he should answer or not. When he finally made his decision to pick up, the call ended leaving Bokuto with a strange mixture of guilt and relief.

He tapped the do not disturb icon on his phone and opened up his music app, inserting his earphones delicately in each ear as the bus began to move. He stared out the window as the music blared loudly, forcing himself to not think about the team meet up today and absentmindedly wondered if he remembered to turn off his bedroom light this morning.

"Hey," Bokuto called out to his mom as he entered the kitchen to scourge the cabinets for some food. “Ohh, is that food?”

"It's so strange to see you home so early," she remarked, handing Bokuto the sandwich his was eyeing. "I made it for your father but he had to leave for an emergency meeting. Do you want it?"

“Yes!” Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing the plate and flipping the bread over, inspecting the contents before deeming it edible.

"Are you going to start packing today?" His mom asked as she opened the fridge, putting away the ingredients for the sandwich. "You only have a couple of weeks left before you leave."

"I have a while before I graduate mom," Bokuto corrected as he put down the sandwich, suddenly feeling queasy. "Are you that eager to get me out of the house?"

"I wish you would have picked an university closer to home," his mom complained for the umpteenth time, closing the fridge with a cup of pudding in her hand. "Your dad and I are going to miss you so much. This house will be so lonely without our  _only_  child here to make noise."

"Save the guilt trips for when I leave mom,” Bokuto joked as he dodged his mom's lighthearted attempt to whack him. "I guess I'll start packing then."

Bokuto stood up and was going to leave his plate at the table but he noticed his mother frowning at the sandwich that had a minuscule bite on it. He picked up the plate and made his way to his room, stopping at the entrance of the kitchen when his mother began to talk again.

“Don't forget to throw the things you don't want in the box I put in your room," his mom informed him accompanied along with a stern frown. "Knowing you, you’re going to wait till the last minute so please try to do it as soon as possible. Any clothes that don't fit or you don't want anymore, put it in the box so I can toss it okay?"

Bokuto saluted in agreement and slowly made his way up the stairs, pushing open his door with his foot and placed his unwanted meal on his nightstand.

Despite not playing volleyball for the past month, he felt so exhausted and tired from the minute he woke up to the second his head hit his pillow at night. He leisurely took off his school uniform and changed into a tank top, slipping underneath his covers and promised himself that he’d only to sleep for at least an hour.

When his eyes finally fluttered open, darkness filled his room, notifying him that his nap lasted much longer than hour. He took out his phone to check the time, 7:49, and he once again ignored all the missed texts and phone calls. He stumbled out of bed and picked up what he assumed were clean boxers and a shirt from a pile of clothes, making a mental note to sort those away tomorrow while he walked to the bathroom. 

He stood in the shower for ten minutes not particularly doing anything; just relishing the too warm water hit his skin. The day went by too slow he thought as he dried himself off, or did it go by too fast because he could hardly remember what happened during school. Bokuto sighed loudly as he applied his mother’s lotion to his face and elbows, frowning when he realized his bags have yet to disappear.

Upon entering his room he walked back to his bed, sitting near the edge and grabbed his phone, pulling down the notification center.

19 unread messages

8 missed calls

1 voicemail

Bokuto pressed the voicemail notification first; knowing there was a 99.9% chance it was Kuroo.

"Brooooo. Why don't you text me back? Are you mad at me? Are you no longer my bro? But it all seriousness, are you okay? Tomorrow's a half day right? So just come on over when you're finished with school so we can chill. Okay? Text me!"

Bokuto cleared the message and went into his messages, seeing that more than half of the texts were from Kuroo and the rest were from his old teammates wondering why he didn't join them. He saw one from Akaashi and left it unread.

Bokuto got up and walked to his desk, tossing his phone haphazardly onto it and slumped into his chai, pulling out his homework from his backpack. Despite it being near the end of the year, his teachers have been giving them even more homework, which happened to add an extra weight of stress. He grabbed his English textbook and a couple of highlighters, getting ready to start his all-nighter when his phone buzzed. Bokuto sneaked a peek at his screen; it was a text from Kuroo, all in caps and a couple of frowny faces mixed in. Bokuto huffed and shut off his phone, hastily turning his attention back to his homework.

-

"Holy fuck," Bokuto yelped, his right hand immediately coming up to clutch his chest. “What the fuck dude."

"You've been avoiding me," Kuroo simply said, looking pretty comfortable lying down in Bokuto's bed.

"My mom seriously needs to stop letting strays into the house," Bokuto joked, coming into the room and set his bag near his desk. He took off his jacket and was going to sit in his chair when Kuroo patted the bed loudly, eyebrows arched expectantly. Bokuto reluctantly walked over and flattened down the comforter before sitting near the edge of the bed.

"Actually, you should really lock your window before you leave the house," Kuroo retorted, scooting over to make more room. "But like I said, you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you," Bokuto denied, staring out the window instead of at Kuroo. "I've been real busy lately."

Kuroo hummed loudly, his fingers drawing lazy circles on Bokuto's comforter.

"Too busy to even send a text?"

"I think I lost my phone." 

Which is half true because Bokuto  _couldn’t_  find his phone. He was so sure he threw it somewhere in his pile of clothes three days ago but when he went to look for it yesterday, it wasn’t there.

Kuroo scoffs and points to the white iPhone on the nightstand next to him. The plate that held the sandwich was still there too.

"I had some time to kill so I tried to clean up a bit in here then I found it," Kuroo explained, fingers now tapping the bed impatiently. "Seems like I'm not the only one you've been ignoring though."

“I’m not ignoring anyone,” Bokuto scoffed as he leaned over to pick up the phone, checking the notifications and cleared them. 

"Mhm right," Kuroo said, not believing Bokuto. It was quiet for a while and Bokuto could feel the upcoming statement before Kuroo even said it. "If it makes you feel any better, we lost too."

"Knowing that the team I lost to lost to another team doesn’t really help." Bokuto admitted, falling sideways onto his bed. "If anything, it makes me feel even more shitty.”

"You're not over it," Kuroo stated rather than asked.

Bokuto rolled over on his back, shoulder touching Kuroo's arm and sighed heavily. He’s been doing that a lot more often, he noticed.

"Nope."

"Me either."

There’s a lull in their conversation but Bokuto’s too tired to talk about menial things.

"What are you doing?" Bokuto questioned as Kuroo softly sighed, draping one leg over Bokuto's hip and nuzzled his head into Bokuto's shoulder.

"I'm cuddling with you," Kuroo said deliberately as if Bokuto was an idiot. He waited a couple of seconds before barely whispering, "I've been neglecting Kenma."

“Really?” Bokuto asked, surprised at this information. “You’ve been going to the club though, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but it’s not the same. It’s hard to hang out with him and he knows that I want space but I really don’t. I just,” Kuroo trailed off, huffing loudly at his inability to properly articulate what he was feeling. “I just don’t want to see him-wait no. I don’t want him to see me like this. He doesn’t get it, not really.”

"What are you even talking about?” Bokuto asked, unsure of where Kuroo was going with this conversation.

"I don't know," Kuroo admitted. He started to tap his fingers on Bokuto's collarbone, admiring the way the tanned skin turns red as his nail hits the bone. "I understand he's also sad about the game but it isn't like my sad...like our sad."

"We shouldn't be sad though," Bokuto interrupted. 

"No we shouldn't," Kuroo agreed.

"We're able to play in college," Bokuto reasoned.

"That’s true." 

"I've been exercising and practicing by myself like usual."

"So have I," Kuroo said, now drawing random shapes in Bokuto's skin.

"But it isn't the same," Bokuto breathed out, eyes burning.

"I know."

Bokuto left it at that, letting the silence swallow whatever else he wanted to say. He doesn’t stop the incoming tears and he took a deep shuddering breath, Kuroo not saying anything. Maybe this was Kuroo’s intention, forcing Bokuto to come to terms with his feelings. He absentmindedly realizes that Kuroo never really did get what he wanted to say out but they’ll cross that bridge when they get there. Bokuto feels the vibrations of Kuroo’s humming; a tune that’s probably from one of Kenma’s video games, and the hand that was on his collarbone is now rubbing soothing circles on his chest.

“Bokuto…” Kuroo begins, his hand stuttering before resuming its motions.

“Hm?” Bokuto waits a while for him to say something but Kuroo still rubbing his chest and isn’t saying anything. Bokuto shuts his eyes; tears that were welled in them falling down and the feeling of drowsiness overwhelming him due to Kuroo’s actions.

Bokuto groggily woke up noting that there's still sun outside, which means that they've only been napping for an hour or two. He wiggled his body, trying to regain his arm back from Kuroo who's clutching it tightly.

"Dude, you're freaking heavy," Bokuto complained as gently pushed Kuroo awake. "Are you sure you've been working out?"

"Rude," Kuroo groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Is our cuddle session over?"

"Yeah," Bokuto muttered. "I have to make dinner today so I should probably get up."

"How responsible." Kuroo mumbled, taking his weight off of Bokuto. He opened his eyes for a few seconds, making eye contact with Bokuto before shutting them again. "Thanks bro, I needed this."

Bokuto sat up on his bed, taking in the sight of Kuroo still lying down, drowsy and disoriented.

"I feel like I should be saying that you," he retorted, poking Kuroo in the side. "I guess I feel better than before."

"Yay, now you won't be ignoring me anymore," Kuroo teased, pushing Bokuto off the bed and taking up the empty space with his body. "Wake me up when dinner's ready."

"Who said you're invited?" Bokuto asked but Kuroo opts to ignore him, snuggling further into the pillows. "Jerk."

Bokuto took his time walking down the stairs to the kitchen, pulling the apron that hung from a handle and wrapped it around his waist.

He still felt a little numb but the feeling of ever impending doom didn’t seem to be suspended around his neck anymore. It does seems a little bit easier to breathe, to look up and smile without the feeling of tears burning at the back of eyes, to talk and not have his throat feel like it was clogged up with cotton balls. He knew for a fact that this feeling, the sensation of failure and gut-wrenching guilt, won’t be going away so suddenly but it helped to talk about it. It’s good to know that his friendship with Kuroo wasn’t broken or even damaged because of a game. It hurts a little, and it probably always will when he thinks back to it but he takes a deep breath and turns on the stove.

It’ll be fine one day.

-

Bokuto saw the text message before his phone even vibrated, and grimaced at name. After the talk he had with Kuroo a couple days ago, more like after Kuroo lectured him, he figured that it was high time to stop ignoring Akaashi and face him head on. As a friend, that is, not romantically, Bokuto thought. He wasn’t ready to face that hurdle just yet, maybe.

He jumped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for some time before mustering up the courage to pull up Akaashi's contact info and press call.

"Bokuto?"

"Did you miss me today?" Bokuto asked, hoping that he sounded like he was kidding rather than dead serious. There was another volleyball meet up, but this time was for the upcoming year and prospective students were invited to meet the past third years and their soon-to-be upperclassmen.

Akaashi sighed and Bokuto could hear paper shuffling as well as the music in the background being turned off.

"Are you busy?" Bokuto asked, rolling over on his side. "I can text you."

"No it's fine," Akaashi answered, the sound of paper being shuffled finally ceasing. "Just finishing up homework. How about you? Are you busy right now?"

Bokuto laughed and clenched the sheets underneath him. He suddenly felt anxious and wanted to end the call quickly but he pushed through.

"Of course not. Otherwise I wouldn't have called you, you know?" Akaashi lets out a small huff that could be mistaken for a laugh but Bokuto know better than that and identifies it as him being annoyed that Bokuto was getting sassy with him.

"Makes sense," Akaashi commented, allowing a lull of silence before asking the question that been on his mind since after school. "Why didn't you come today?"

"I was busy helping my mom out with stuff," Bokuto easily answered, this time actually telling the truth, his fingers tugging at a loose string from his bed sheet. "You know, she’s been complaining about how much she’s going to miss me. Honestly if I knew she’d be this much trouble I’d-”

"And why couldn't you come a week ago?" Akaashi interrupted, refusing to get sidetracked by Bokuto. "Or the get together nearly three weeks ago? I've told you that the first years miss your presence. And why haven't you come to pick me up at class before lunch? I know you don't hang out with Komi, Konoha, and the others during lunch because they asked about you."

Akaashi cringed at the last question, hoping Bokuto wouldn’t really catch onto that.

"This past month has been so stressful you know? Now that volleyball is over,” Bokuto stumbles a little at that, curling into a ball but continued. “I’ve been focusing more on school, which has been nothing but tests and projects and that’s not even including preparations for the upcoming graduation…I'm just so tired and busy. I'm more exhausted than my very first hell week."

"You need better time management skills," Akaashi replied, not completely over the fact that Bokuto has been avoiding him a lot more recently.

Bokuto rolled his eyes at that because that's definitely not the reason why he's tired and sulked as guilt consumes him a second later because there is no reason to get irritated at Akaashi for not knowing why he’s acting like this. 

"So have you started packing?" Akaashi asked after Bokuto doesn't say anything for a while.

"Yeah," Bokuto murmured. "Yeah, no I mean. I haven't started yet."

"Cutting it close aren't you?" Bokuto could hear blankets rustling from Akaashi's side.

"Are you in bed?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to sleep?" Bokuto checks the time and they’ve only been talking for five minutes, which is more than they have this past couple weeks. His stomach lurched at that thought and he’s hit by even more guilt.

"No, it's just cold," Akaashi, answered. "Are you going to sleep?"

"No, not yet." Bokuto admitted, however he felt drowsy laying in bed and listening to Akaashi talk. “I’ve been sleeping a lot more recently so I really messed up my sleep schedule.”

"Are you going to help your mom out with chores again?" 

"Tomorrow?" Akaashi hummed in response and Bokuto bit his lip. "I don’t know. I’ll have to see."

 Bullshit, Bokuto thought. Of course he doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow but it’s not like he could just say that to Akaashi.

"I see."

"Yeah," Bokuto affirmed, switching sides so that he's now facing his bedroom wall.

"So almost a month before you leave right?"

"Yeah," Bokuto breathed out, suddenly hot underneath all his blankets. "Four weeks and three days."

"Counting down the days?" Akaashi tried to joke, his throat suddenly dry.

"Not really. Everything is going by really fast you know? It's like-" Bokuto stopped himself, not really wanting to explain the lingering feeling of suffocation he still feels every now and then. "It's exciting," he said instead.

"That's nice," Akaashi mumbled, slightly wondering if Bokuto knows how differently he's been acting recently. "I hate to end this call but I have to take a shower soon."

"It's okay. I'll text to you tomorrow then."

"Right," Akaashi said, not believing Bokuto at all. It’s been a long time since Bokuto last texted. He doesn’t move an inch from his bed, waiting for Bokuto to say his customary goodnight message.

"Well then," Bokuto mumbled, flipping over to his back, facing the ceiling now. "Goodnight and sweet dreams Akaashi."

"Goodnight Bokuto," Akaashi breathed out, a relieved smile on his face. "Sweet dreams."

-

The next few days at school are a bit easier on Bokuto.

He doesn’t feel like he’s changed dramatically but apparently his teachers are glad to see that he’s back to his old self, and the girl who sits in front of him turns around and tells him that she’s happy that he finally has a real smile on his face.

There’s no real reason to want to apologize to his old teammates, but the words come pouring out when he sits with them at lunch. They don’t mention that he hasn’t sat with them since the day they lost nor do they mention that Bokuto wasn’t the only one that was hurt by losing. It’s tense at first and a little unsettling because they’re so used to Bokuto being the life of the party that it takes a couple of tries, mainly poking fun at Bokuto, and then things seem to click into place. 

When school is over, Bokuto isn’t rushing to get his stuff and leave as fast as humanly possible. He took his time talking to old friends, he messed around with other jocks, he almost shouted out Akaashi’s name when he sees him pass through the mob of students leaving. Almost.

He heard his name being called as he's bending over tying his shoe and turned his head to the side to see Akaashi smoothly making his way through the crowd of third years to get to him.

"I'm glad I could catch you before you left," Akaashi said holding up a game. “I have something I need you to do.”

"You could have texted me to wait for you," Bokuto laughed, taking in Akaashi slight huffs of breath. "Are you tired from catching up to me? Don't tell me your taking it easy on conditioning?"

"I'm not tired," Akaashi scoffed, brushing his bangs to the side. “Kenma said that you’re going to Kuroo’s today, right?”

“Yup,” Bokuto chirped, finished tying his shoes and stood up straight.

"Can you give this to Kenma when you see him? It's a game I asked for."

"You can give it to him yourself," Bokuto told him, noticing Akaashi's eyebrows furrowing and his lips pursing. "Wait-that sounded rude. I meant you can come over and give it to Kenma when you see him."

Akaashi's face smooth out and he sighed, pocketing the game and crossing his arms.

"Are you suggesting that I skip practice Bokuto?"

"No! I meant afterwards! Practices are short until the start of the new school year right?” Bokuto said loudly, flailing his arms. "Unless you want to skip practice then I guess you can?"

"I'm kidding Bokuto," Akaashi announced, a small smirk playing on his lips, sighing when Bokuto let out an awkward laugh. "I'll see you later then."

"See you later,” Bokuto parroted back, a plastic smile on his face and kept at it until Akaashi vanished from his line of vision. He then took a deep breath and clutched his chest, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. It was nice to know, even after everything, some things don’t change.

-

“So…” Kuroo trailed off, his fingers expertly mashing buttons on the controller, while Bokuto was abusing the A button.

“What?”

“You know…”

“Fuck! How do you keep winning?” Bokuto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and grimaced when the controller came back to hit him on the chin. “This is bullshit, it’s because you have the gamepad you keep winning.”

“No it’s just because I’m better,” Kuroo shot back, smirking at his five to zero lead. “Anyways, stop trying to change the subject.”

“All you said was so.”

“You know what I’m trying to get at,” Kuroo pressed. “School is ending and you still haven’t confessed to you know who.”

“Oho? I have no idea who you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about A-“

“Wow, I can’t believe you’d actually say it!” Bokuto shouted, elbowing Kuroo in the side. “What a jerk, that’s fucked up.”

“Ow, that hurts,” Kuroo whined falsely, snickering at Bokuto’s aggravated face. “Was I being fucked up Kenma?”

“Don’t bring Kenma into this,” Bokuto huffed, crossing his legs. “This is between me and you.”

“Fine fine,” Kuroo agreed, waiting a couple second before opening his mouth again. “How about you Akaashi? Do you think I was being mean?”

“Please don’t rile up Bokuto,” Akaashi said, eyes trained on Kenma’s DS screen. “And please don’t shout Bokuto. We can hear you if you talk normally.”

Bokuto glared viciously at Kuroo who was unperturbed and had a haughty smile. Not only has Kuroo been more on his ass about talking to Akaashi, but he also has been making little comments in front of Akaashi and Bokuto was  _this_  close to flipping his lid.

He knows that their time together is quickly coming to an end; it’s just that the past couple of weeks put a serious strain on their friendship and it’s still in the process of being repaired. He blew his window to confess and now he was stuck in this weird limbo of finding the perfect moment to admit his feelings or whatever.

He was somewhat, a little, maybe one percent positive that Akaashi had feelings toward him. Good feelings. After all, why else would Akaashi hang out with him, and his friends so much? Well, Akaashi was friends with Kenma, so that makes sense too but still, Akaashi wouldn’t hang out with Bokuto so much if he wasn’t somewhat comfortable with their friendship and stuff, right?

Bokuto groaned because now he was getting himself confused and even more stressed out about Akaashi’s feelings and fucking Kuroo kept hitting him off the  _goddamn_  cliff.

“I hate you so much,” Bokuto whispered, scowling at the screen.

“You would love me more if you just took my advice,” Kuroo whispered back. “Just take a deep breath and say the l-word.”

“Lesbian?”

“The other l-word.”

“Lesbians?”

Bokuto heard Kenma soft huff of laughter and didn’t even have to turn to know that Kuroo was giving him  _the stare_.

“That’s it,” Kuroo said, pausing the game and getting up to face Akaashi who was sitting on the bed. “Listen, I’m so tired of this shit and I honestly just want to get this over with. Both of you get out of my room.”

“Excuse me?” Akaashi asked, his face contorted in a bewildered expression.

“You heard me,” Kuroo said, pulling Akaashi from the bed gently and grabbing Bokuto roughly. “Out. I’ll see you guys later when you resolve this ridiculous mess. Bye.”

Kuroo pushed the two out of his room and closed the door, a locking sound could be heard and only then Bokuto’s brain finally caught up.

“Wait what? Kuroo! Bro come on! Don’t do this! I left my phone in your room!” Bokuto waited for Kuroo to reply or at least hand him his phone but the other teen did neither. “Akaashi, please try to get him to open the door.”

Akaashi sighed and pulled out his phone, dialing Kuroo’s number and pressed the phone against his ear.

“Kuroo? Can you please-” Akaashi stopped and blushed at whatever Kuroo said on the other side of the phone, promptly ending the call and avoided looking at Bokuto’s direction. “Uh, he said he’ll give you back your stuff later.”

“Why is he being such a dick?” Bokuto moaned, hitting his head on the door. “I hate you Kuroo, I hope you know that!”

“Yeah yeah, I love you too, now get out of here and get to business,” Kuroo called back from the other side of the door.

“Whatever. Let’s go Akaashi, I’ll walk you to the station.”

Bokuto sulked as he walked out of Kuroo’s house, a prominent pout on his face, and Akaashi walked a respectable distance away from him. It wasn’t until they were halfway to Bokuto’s house when the older teen stopped and realized where he was heading.

“Oh my god, I’m such an idiot. I can still walk you to the station if you want?” Bokuto asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“No, I figured you were just changing the location of us hanging out to your house,” Akaashi admitted, shrugging as Bokuto blinked owlishly towards him. “Unless you didn’t want me to come over today.”

“No no,” Bokuto shouted, closing the distance between them and clamped down Akaashi’s shoulder with his hands. “This is perfect!”

Akaashi quirked his eyebrow at Bokuto’s sudden excited demeanor,  _why is this perfect_ , his stare seemed to say as Bokuto immediately responded.

“Now you can help me pack up, I have so much shit to do,” Bokuto explained, letting go of Akaashi and started to walk in the direction of his house again. “Come on Akaashi, we don’t have all day.”

Akaashi didn’t linger on his feelings of disappointment as he followed Bokuto.

Thirty minutes into separating Bokuto’s clothes into take pile and a leave pile, Bokuto decided it was time for a break. It took another five minutes for Akaashi to convince Bokuto to let him get the snacks and refreshments otherwise Bokuto would get distracted and never finish; of course Bokuto reluctantly agreed that was for the best. Bokuto slowly went through his clothes, separating them accordingly and only struggling with a couple of shirts if he should take them or leave them.

“Oh, I was expecting you to get bored and stop,” Akaashi admitted as he came back into the room, a plate full of cut up fruit and water bottles in hand. “Break time.”

Bokuto cheered at that and got up from the floor, stretching his arms in the air, his back popping from staying hunched over for too long. He grabbed the plate from Akaashi and sat on his bed, watching Akaashi as he pulled Bokuto’s chair away from his desk and placed it in front of him.

“You could have just sat next to me,” Bokuto told him, popping a grape into his mouth.

“I’m fine here,” Akaashi replied, struggling to open his water bottle, frowning when he felt Bokuto’s eyes bore into him. “I got this, it’s fine.”

Bokuto’s lip twitched as he stared at Akashi who was still struggling to open the bottle, slowly eating his apple slice, the crunch of it highly satisfying.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Bokuto declared, grabbing the bottle from Akaashi’s hands and tried to open it himself. “Ok look, I got this. Don’t stare at me like that. What the fuck is wrong with this?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and huffed as he leaned forward to grab an orange slice, Bokuto cussing as he still could not open the bottle.

“Shit, it cut me,” Bokuto gasped, peering at his now flushed hand, no blood in sight. “I’m not bleeding but I know for a fact that I was cut right now.”

“Sure Bokuto,” Akaashi mumbled, pulling back his drink and tried to open it one last time. “It’s fine, I’ll drink from yours.”

“What?” Bokuto reddened, his drink hallway to his lips. “Are you sure?”

“It’s not like you have germs or whatever,” Akaashi said, leaning forward to grab an apple slice. “Anyways, we’re almost done with your clothes. What’s next?”

“Ahh, pretty much that’s it. Like my mom also wants me to throw away my old magazines or any school stuff I don’t need anymore,” Bokuto replied, absentmindedly tapping on his bed sheet. “Now that I think about it, it’s not like I had that many clothes in the first place, plus I don’t really have that much magazines either.”

“Do you want me to go?” Akaashi questioned, his eyes focused on a blue stain on Bokuto’s bedspread.

“Do you want to go?”

“Don’t answer a question with another question Bokuto.”

“Sorry.”

Akaashi sighed heavily at that and leaned forward to grab a couple of grapes. Bokuto nervously gnawed on his bottom lip and tilted his head to stare up at his ceiling; a blanket of awkward silence enclosed the two as he tried to think of something to say. He tilted his head down and saw Akaashi, typing on his phone, a text from his mother probably, and snuck a glance at the setter’s face. His lips were pursed and his right eyebrow quirked in a quizzical fashion. Bokuto kept the smirk that was itching to show itself away as Akaashi’s lips transformed into a pout.

Adorable, he thought, cringing at that intrusive thought. Bokuto blinked twice as he zeroed in on the fallen eyelash on the edge of Akaashi’s cheekbone. Without thinking, or asking, Bokuto’s hand came up and was inches away from Akaashi’s face when the setter squinted at him.

“What are you doing?”

Bokuto didn’t answer but gave him a look that said  _just wait_  and his thumb gently pressed against his cheekbone, in hopes that the eyelash would stick to his thumb.

“Hold up, it didn’t stick,” Bokuto murmured, his left hand tenderly grabbing Akaashi’s chin to bring his face closer to him, his index finger and thumb successfully capturing the eyelash this time. “Make a wish!”

Bokuto held his index finger out for Akaashi, where the lone eyelash was waiting for him at the tip of his finger. He grinned and then faltered when he saw Akaashi’s slight glare and red cheeks.

“Ah? Did I invade your personal space too much this time?” He asked, laughing awkwardly and released his hold on Akaashi’s chin. “Sorry, I just…”

Bokuto leaned back away from Akaashi, the eyelash still on his finger and his face burned hot with embarrassment.

“It’s fine. You surprised me, that’s all,” Akaashi replied, back to his default face of indifference. He grabbed Bokuto’s hand and brought it closer to his lips, closing his eyes and then blowing softly. “And before you ask, no. I’m not going to tell you what I wished for.”

“You know me so well,” Bokuto grinned, his earlier embarrassment seeping away but small remnants still lingered.

He wiped his sweaty hands on the bed, the motion causing their shared water bottle to drop the ground, the lid not fastened right, opened and water pooled around Akaashi’s socks.

"Shit," Bokuto yelped, bending down quickly and lifting the bottle right side up before anymore liquid could come out. "I’m so sorry.”

“It’s just water Bokuto,” Akaashi said, annoyance on his face despite his words.

Bokuto quickly sat back up, regretting this decision as vertigo set in and his head began to swim. He tilted forward, trying to grab his dresser to ground him, losing balance when Akaashi suddenly grabbed onto his shoulders before he could do even more damage to himself and their surroundings. Bokuto squeezed his eyes shut, the world no longer spinning, and opened them, Akaashi’s face much closer than he imagined.

"Sorry," Bokuto muttered, his cheeks flaming up from being in such close proximity.

Akaashi did manage to stop them from colliding, but they were so close that Akaashi could smell the sweet scent of fresh fruit on Bokuto's breath.

"You've been saying that a lot today," Akaashi breathed out, forcing his self not to lick his lips. “Are you okay?”

“No. I was working too much today,” Bokuto joked, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Akaashi’s; the slight perspiration coating the younger male’s forehead didn’t go unnoticed. “Are  _you_  okay?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

They sat like that for a while and Bokuto swore that this was the perfect moment to say something-to do something. All he had to do was lean a little bit closer and their lips would touch, just a little bit closer and Bokuto could taste what he’s been dreaming of over the past year.

“Akaashi-” 

“Bokuto-” Akaashi murmured, tilting his head slightly, his nose brushing over Bokuto’s, the coldness of the tip caused Bokuto’s blush to deepen.

“You can go first,” Bokuto said, pulling back away from Akaashi, the other slowly opening his eyes.

“You go first,” Akaashi said, looking down and rubbing his nose with his fingers.

“Oh, uhm,” Bokuto stuttered and looked around the room for an excuse. The moment over and now he felt waves of regret flowing over him. “Are you done with the fruit? I’ll get more if you want?”

Akaashi stared up blankly, his face veiled with a blank mask.

“Maybe I should have gone first instead.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing,” Akaashi sighed, his hand now coming to rub at the junction between his neck and shoulders. “I’m good.”

Bokuto assessed Akaashi’s furrowed eyebrows and his slight frown, taking that as a sign that maybe he went too far, that Akaashi was uncomfortable with this kind of display of affection. He leaned away from Akaashi and ran his hand over his face, his eyes looking everywhere except at Akaashi.

“I, uh, need to use the bathroom real quick,” Bokuto quickly said, getting up and running to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom, slammed the door, and turned on the faucet.

He splashed cool water on his face, not caring that it went on the countertop and was soaking the collar of his shirt. The water felt soothing to his burning cheeks, which were stained with embarrassment or shame, Bokuto didn’t know nor did he want to. It’s not like he planned to make a move or whatever when he invited Akaashi over, the moment just happened, it wasn’t even that big of a deal yet here he was being over dramatic in his goddamn restroom.

Bokuto took a deep breath and stared at his reflection in the mirror, his puffed up cheeks looked ridiculous but that was fine, because that was exactly how he felt. He was getting all flustered over a goddamn forehead touch/almost kiss just proved how much of an idiot he truly was but that was fine too.

When Bokuto walked back into his room, Akaashi was standing in the middle of the room, with his phone pressed to his ear.

“Ok, I’m leaving now,” Akaashi muttered, humming and nodding along to whoever was on the other line. “Bye. Hey sorry, my mom just called and asked if I could do some errands. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, we’re finished here,” Bokuto said, immediately regretting his words when he saw Akaashi’s slight frown. “I’m gonna have to go back to Kuroo’s house tomorrow in order to get my phone back, you should come over too!”

Akaashi hummed as he mulled it over, picking up his backpack and frowning at the gross feeling of wet socks.

“I’ll see if I have time.”

Bokuto cringed at that cryptic reply, not wanting to go over today’s events and trying to figure out where he went wrong; there would be too many moments to analyze.

“Yeah…yeah, that’s totally understandable,” Bokuto said, nodding his head and moved aside so Akaashi could exit his room. “I just, just text me if you’re able to come or not?”

“Ok.”

Bokuto kept up his smile all the way to the entrance where Akaashi thanked him for having him over and left. He closed the door softly and released a loud groan; his act of being collected didn’t matter when he was alone. Now would be the time that he’d call or text Kuroo and gab about the turn of events but without his phone, all he could do was take a shower and go to sleep, praying that this didn’t haunt his dreams.

-

“You know,” Kuroo started, pausing to eat his spoonful of ice cream, “you’re kind of an idiot.”

“Gee, thanks bro,” Bokuto scowled, shoving biting a large chuck of his popsicle off, instead of eating it the normal way. “You know just the right things to make me feel better.”

“Nope, no more sympathy from me,” Kuroo said, hitting Bokuto in the cheek with his spoon a couple of times. “You’ve been dancing around this shit for years now, and I think you need to get your act together and either confess or let it go altogether.”

“What?”

Bokuto titled his head and nibbled on his ice cream, the words  _give up_  haven’t been used since the beginning of the whole mess and it was quite strange to hear them now so late in the game.

“Look, as much as you say you like Akaashi, you do realize if you don’t confess now, it’s going to get harder after you graduate.” Kuroo sighed at Bokuto’s confused stare and elaborated more. “Since you guys are still friends, there really isn’t an obligation to text every day. He’s going to be busy with his advanced classes, being captain and all that other stuff and you’re probably going to struggle with balancing out school, work, and volleyball. Honestly, you guys won’t have time to text or call everyday like you normally do. Not to mention, you’ll probably only be able to see him during breaks and holidays so as far as your friendship, it’ll probably just die out.”

Bokuto glared at him, the words ringing true in his brain but refused to accept it. Kuroo shrugged at Bokuto’s petulant glower, scraping up his remaining ice cream from the bottom of his carton.

“And let’s be honest here, Akaashi deserves better than to be strung along by your dumbass.”

“Hey! I’m not stringing him along!” Bokuto shouted, lips pouting at the unfair accusation.

“Bokuto, I know how you are, you’re so…Bokuto that it probably doesn’t even cross your mind.” Kuroo dropped his spoon in the empty carton and suddenly leaned over, mouth near Bokuto’s popsicle, and leered up at him underneath heavy lidded eyes. “Can I have a taste?”

“Sure,” Bokuto easily replied, pressing the popsicle against Kuroo’s lips, who scowled and leaned away. “What?”

“This is exactly what I’m talking about!”

“What?!” Bokuto screeched, tossing his hands in the air. “I didn’t even do anything!”

“Exactly! I, a devilishly handsome looking fellow, just flirted with you, and you didn’t even bat an eye! That’s what I meant about you being Bokuto!”

“But I know you and how you are so I didn’t think twice.”

“Okay, so if that was Akaashi, how would you react?”

Bokuto immediately flushed, his hand that wasn’t holding the ice cream covering his mouth to hide the silly grin.

“Okay, that’s different,” Bokuto mumbled, getting himself together. “Akaashi knows how I am with people, and I’m pretty sure that I act like an unfiltered idiot who has a huge ass crush around him.”

“No, you’re pretty good at hiding your stupidness,” Kuroo said, lips turning into a mean smirk, “probably cause you’re so used to it.”

“Uncalled for,” Bokuto grumbled, biting off the rest of his ice cream. “And it’s not like Akaashi shows any signs that he likes me! If anything,  _I’m_  the one being strung along! Comfort me Kuroo! Your best friend is being played with by a underclassman!”

“Oh shut up.” Kuroo tossed his spoon at Bokuto who whined in faux pain, before throwing his popsicle stick right back at him. “Stop trying to deter us from the subject at hand. You’re the older one, so you need to take the initiative and confess or else all the hard work you’ve put in these last two years is going to go to shit. Got it?”

Bokuto sighed and nodded solemnly.

-

It was one of those rare days that Bokuto decided to show up to his old volleyball club, he was just being dramatic by adding the old but seeing as he wasn’t a member anymore, the gym didn’t feel the same as those previous seasons. It was only conditioning today so he didn’t have the chance to help out, he mostly observed and had a good laugh at the younger members failing on certain exercises. He waited by the gates as Akaashi locked up, waving idiotically when the setter walked out of the school entrance to where Bokuto was.

“Ready?” Bokuto asked, his lips hurting at his too wide smile, and he knew Akaashi noticed the falseness of the smile but was relieved when Akaashi didn’t comment on it.

“It’s only to the bus stop, no need to get all gung-ho about this,” Akaashi replied, rolling his eyes.

Bokuto apologized and then made small talk as he walked beside Akaashi, trying to squish the feelings of insecurity and anxiousness of what was to come. Their shoulders occasionally bumping and hands hitting, but the other teen said nothing about Bokuto’s close proximity.

When they finally arrived at the bus stop, Bokuto opened his mouth to say something but faltered at the sight of Akaashi. The raven-haired male was slowly rubbing his hands together, his nose tinged red and he was slightly sniffling. Akaashi brought his hands up to his face and huffed on them, Bokuto’s neck hair rising from the sudden chill.

“Do you need my jacket?”

“I’m fine.”

Bokuto’s confidence weakened at Akaashi’s brusque reply, but not one to give up, continued to make conversation.

“It got cold suddenly huh?

“Mhm..”

Bokuto looked from side to side, aware that the were the only ones at the bus stop and if anything were to go south, at least no one will bear witness.

“Bokuto-”

“Akaashi-”

“Ah, you can go first since I went first last time,” Bokuto offered, stuffing his hands deep in his jacket’s pockets.

“Okay,” Akaashi said, bringing his hands away from his mouth and stared Bokuto head on. “Were you going to kiss me back in your room?”

If there was ever the moment to have the earth to open wide and swallow him whole, now would be the time. Bokuto blinked in rapid succession, opening his mouth and repeatedly closing it, stuttering for a while before awkwardly laughing loudly.

“Why didn’t you?”

Bokuto coughed slightly and bit his lip, his toes wriggling in apprehension.

“It didn’t seem like you would want it…?”

“I would.”

“Oh.”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto flushed deep red and stuttered more nonsense.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Akaashi asked, bringing his hands up slowly to hold onto the lapels of Bokuto’s jacket.

“Okay,” Bokuto squeaked out, eyes half lidded compared to Akaashi whose eyes were completely closed.

Akaashi’s lips settled tenderly against Bokuto’s, a presence so barely noticeable that if Bokuto’s nerves weren’t on high alert, it might have been missed. Bokuto waited there, eager to kiss harder, to slip his hands into Akaashi’s hair and press against him so tight that not even a slip of paper could pass between them, but he simply waited.

Bokuto’s hands twitched as Akaashi pulled him closer, Akaashi’s lips pulling away slightly before pressing even more firmly. Bokuto finally brought his hands from out of his jacket, one hovered over Akaashi’s hip and the other rested ever so softly on Akaashi’s neck.

“I’m not going to yell at you or leave,” Akaashi said as he pulled back far enough that Bokuto wasn’t staring at him cross-eyed.

“What?” Bokuto asked as his eyes focused on Akaashi’s slight blush.

“You’re touching me as if I’m going to vanish,” Akaashi replied, nudging Bokuto’s hand with his hip. “I know you know how to kiss. Why am I the one taking the lead?”

“I feel as if this is a dream,” Bokuto exhaled, his nerves still lit as he burrowed his face into Akaashi’s fluffy hair. “If I hold onto you any tighter then you’ll poof and I’ll wake up and we’ll be right where we started.”

“Oh,” Akaashi let out, a small silence taking over after that before he spoke again. “You really like me, don’t you?”

“Yes, I really do like you Akaashi.”

Akaashi slide his hand into Bokuto’s hair and tugged gently to get his full attention. Bokuto faced Akaashi, his face still red and now his hand was grossly sweaty as it stayed on Akaashi’s neck, and at that moment Bokuto wished his paid more attention in literature class so he could recite haikus and lines from famous poetry about how remarkable Akaashi looked.

“I really like you too.”

“Oh thank god,” Bokuto blurted out, his face splitting into a lopsided grin. He pulled Akaashi into him, his arms quickly entangling the setter into a bone-crushing hug. “I knew it, well I was really hoping you would but I also had a feeling that you did but I’m just gonna go with I knew it. Amazing. All my dreams have come true. I can die happy now.”

Akaashi scoffed loudly at Bokuto’s dramatic spiel but allowed him to hug in such an embarrassing fashion as the lights from the street lamps and bus stop began to turn on. When his bus finally came, Akaashi pushed against Bokuto who easily let go, a big pout on his face as Akaashi’s backed up.

“You can spend the night?” Bokuto asked hopefully.

“I have things to do,” Akaashi said, immune to Bokuto’s quivering lip and wide eyes. “I’ll text you.”

“Right! I’ll be waiting!”

That night, Bokuto received no text from Akaashi.

-

“I think Akaashi regrets kissing me.”

“Doubt it.”

“Really! I think-”

“Seriously doubt it.”

“Then why didn't he text or call me?!”

“It's only been a day.”

“But-”

“Maybe his phone broke?”

“Now,  _I_  seriously doubt that!”

“Just go to his house and see what's wrong.”

“But what if he  _does_  regret kissing me?”

“You guys need to work on your communication.”

“Gee, thanks for all the help Kuroo.”

-

It's been three days. Three long excruciating days without contact from Akaashi, he didn't go to school on the second day and now it was Sunday night and Bokuto was on his bed, thinking back on the lovely memories he shared with Akaashi.

"Koutarou," his mom said, entering his room with his phone in her hand. "You left it on the table and someone called."

Bokuto leaped from his bed and grabbed it, thanking his mom, and gently pushed her out of his room.

A missed call from Akaashi.

He released a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding and then felt sick. No contact for three days, now a sudden call out of nowhere. He paced his room, debating whether he should call now or wait until he saw him tomorrow.

Bokuto’s phone buzzed and with a positive outlook, he was really trying here, he opened the message from Akaashi. It simply asked for him to meet him at his house after Bokuto finished with school to talk about things. He gnawed at his lip as he wrote out his reply, a simple sure with a smiley face added.

-

“Thanks for coming,” Akaashi said, as he opened the door for a waiting Bokuto. “I hope it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience for you.”

“Not at all,” Bokuto replied, waving off Akaashi’s worries. “I wasn’t doing anything anyways.”

“Really? Even though there’s only two weeks of school left?” Akaashi asked, coughing a bit before continuing talking after Bokuto gave him a  _don’t remind me_ stare. “My parents aren’t home, so no need to be tense.”

“Are you sick?” Bokuto questioned, as Akaashi had another coughing fit and sniffled a little. “I can go run to the convenience store that I saw a block ago and get you some soup?”

“Don’t worry, my mom made more than enough,” Akaashi mumbled, grabbing tissues from a strategically placed spot near the entrance. “If anything, I’m tired of soup.”

“So you’ve been sick since…”

“Hmm, I was feeling it during school four days ago, but it got really bad on the second day, couldn’t even hold down water,” Akaashi informed of, making their way through the living room and family room. “I didn’t want to miss school or practice, but my parents refused for me to leave the house.”

“And your phone?” Bokuto asked.

“I left it somewhere in my fever induced haze and barely found it on Sunday. Why?”

“Oh, just wondering,” Bokuto said, feeling silly for getting so worked up. He nodded in all the right places, and asked the appropriate questions as Akaashi went over the past couple of days. He couldn’t help but feel queasy as he thought back to yesterday’s text of having a talk.

Akaashi opened the door to his room and waited for Bokuto to enter.

“Hey, I never noticed it before but your room is really bleak huh?” Bokuto laughed, scratching the underside of his chin. “It’s just, I noticed your house really doesn’t have pictures of you and it feels likes everything is purely for show you know? Like no warmth or something..”

Bokuto froze as he replayed what he said in his head, mentally cringing at how horrible that sounded.

“I know,” Akaashi said, walking into his room and sat on his bed. He leaned back on his arms, and tilted his head slightly to Bokuto, not quite meeting his eyes. “I think I told you before right? We moved here before I entered high school, dad moved up the company ladder, and even before then, any pictures of me were of accomplishments or holding awards. My mom and dad are never home, not that it matters since I’m always at friend’s house or at practice so I guess that’s why my house looks cold?”

“I didn’t say cold! Just that-” Bokuto stopped himself before he could shove his foot even further into his mouth. Akaashi coughed a few more times, and “Anyways! Should I bring a cup of water for you to drink?”

Akaashi nodded his head towards the direction of his nightstand, where three glasses with varying amounts of water were. Bokuto oohed at that and shifted his weight between his legs, feeling awkward just standing at the door.

“You can sit down,” Akaashi said, eyebrows furrowing at Bokuto’s weirdness.

“Right,” Bokuto murmured, walking over to Akaashi’s bed and gingerly sat down, butt right at the edge of the mattress closest to the door - in case something did happened and he could make a quick getaway - and smile in Akaashi’s direction. “So, I’m going to have to apologize.”

“Why?” Akaashi asked, his eyes narrowing at Bokuto.

“Well these last four days I was thinking that maybe you were regretting kissing me so I was pretty down in the dumps about that and then I was just imagining all these terrible situations where you wanted to break up with me and it was just a bad couple of days for me.”

“Break up? We’re dating?”

“W-well, yeah? Maybe? I mean, I assumed after that kiss we definitely had something going on,” Bokuto stuttered out, his hands moving all over the place. He stopped at Akaashi’s laughter, which dissolved into coughs and realized that he was being teased. “I’m serious about me stressing over this! You could have at least contacted me on social media!”

“I didn’t think a couple days of not contacting would matter all that much, but now that I think about it, my last words were I’d text you right? And after that kiss, I can see how you would jumped to conclusions.”

Bokuto huffed at the small smile that played on Akaashi’s lips, clearly enjoying the struggle that he put Bokuto through.

“I’m sorry, but you do know that it’s might be even worse in the upcoming months right?” Akaashi questioned, reaching over and grabbing a cup of water from his nightstand.

The third year followed his train of thought, grimacing at the fact that of course Akaashi would be thinking of the negative things that were to come of their relationship.

“But it’s not like that’ll ruin everything you’ve been trying to accomplish right?”

“Right,” Bokuto agreed, foot tapping against Akaashi’s floor as their conversation stalled. “Well I guess I’m relieved.”

“Huh?”

Bokuto fell back, the tips of his spikes brushing against Akaashi’s wall. He closed his eyes and felt the bed dip, eyebrow quirking in wonder.

“You,” Akaashi said, getting closer to Bokuto, “didn’t answer my question.”

“Well, that really didn’t count as a question,” Bokuto replied, bringing his right arm up to drape over his eyes in an attempt to further resist the temptation of gauging Akaashi’s reaction to his next words. “Hey Akaashi…”

“Yes Bokuto?”

“Can I kiss you?” Bokuto’s eyelashes fluttered against his forearm, he really  _really_  wanted to look at Akaashi’s face right now.

“I’m sick.”

Bokuto sat up, Akaashi was sitting with his back pressed up against the wall staring at Bokuto with a blank face.

“That wasn’t a no,” Bokuto slowly said, a lopsided grin gradually forming. “Can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

Bokuto snorted at Akaashi’s impudent response, leaning and gently pressed his lips against the setter’s.

“Thanks,” Bokuto said, going back to his original position of lying down with eyes closed, wondering how Akaashi was going to react.

“I can’t believe you,” Akaashi scoffed, the bed dipping as Bokuto felt the younger teen’s arm pressed up against his shoulder. “If you get sick, it’s your fault, not mine.”

Akaashi’s warm and slightly chapped lips were lowered against Bokuto’s, the pressure much more noticeable than the previous kiss. Bokuto brought his left hand up and pushed against Akaashi’s shoulder, balancing all his weight on his right arm as he leaned over to squint at Akaashi.

“You’re acting very un-Akaashi-ish today,” he stated. “Is this deliriousness from the fever?”

“Surprisingly Bokuto,” Akaashi dryly replied, face not amused at all, “I think you’re attractive and being alone with you in my room, on my bed, happens to make me want to kiss you. However, if you don’t want to-”

Bokuto laughed loudly at Akaashi’s response, his face flaming from the words and his arm now shaking from the weight of his whole body, and laid down one last time. He pulled at Akaashi’s shirt until both of Akaashi’s knees were hitting the right side of his hips and he was leaning over him with a wide range of motion. Bokuto grinned lasciviously at the setter who pursed his lips in annoyance but still took up the offer.

At the back of Bokuto’s mind he wondered if this was how their relationship would go. That there was so many things on a personal level, on an intimate level, that he didn’t know about Akaashi but now he had the opportunity the find out. It was mind-blowing to think that he came here expecting to be broken up with but now Akaashi was kissing him with such eagerness that Bokuto was reminded that he wasn’t the only one wanting this relationship.

As Akaashi bit Bokuto’s lower lip harshly, his mind went blank and any tangible thoughts that he had went out the window.

-

“I’m so glad you guys got together now you can finally stop bugging me.”

“Don’t act so tsun-tsun. You were so invested in this romance. You’re going to miss all this drama.”

“Well, knowing your dumb self, you’re probably going to have more problems in the future.”

“Don’t jinx us!”

“Just stating the facts.”

“And you?”

“Me?”

“No, the other Kuroo. Yes you!”

“Hmm, oh, the whole Kenma thing? Yeah, that’s been dealt with weeks ago. Unlike you, I have good communication skills.”

-

“Just letting you know, I only let you get that bag of chips because you’re my favorite,” Bokuto teased, paying for the basket of snacks and drinks.

“I could have bought it myself,” Kenma mumbled, messing around with his phone as Bokuto grabbed all the bags.

“Oh, no need to offer your help Kenma,” Bokuto grunted, the plastic straps digging into his wrists. “I got this all under control.”

“Ok.”

Halfway into their trek back to Kuroo’s house, Kenma took two bags away from Bokuto, one from each arm, and Bokuto frowned at the blonde setter who purposely took the lightest ones there were.

“Look a kitty!” Bokuto shouted, dropping the bags as he tiptoed towards the black cat. “I gotta take a picture of this and send it to Kuroo. It looks just like him.”

“It’s ugly,” Kenma commented, eyes carefully trained on the cat’s every move. “You’re going to scare it away. Come back.”

“Too late,” Bokuto sang as the cat gave him permission to touch it. “It loves me. I’m going to take it home.”

Kenma sighed and pulled out his phone, taking a video of Bokuto’s giddy grin and then sudden look of betrayal when the cat swiped at him. He ignored Bokuto whines and cries as he sent the video to both Akaashi and Kuroo.

“Yeah, that cat was exactly like Kuroo,” Bokuto grumbled, picking up the bags again and exchanged Kenma’s bags with two slightly heavier ones. “Don’t give me that look, you need to work out on your arms more.”

Kenma huffed but didn’t complain, verbally, and followed Bokuto to Kuroo’s house, entering the side gate and frowned when the two other teens weren’t on the porch.

“They probably went to his room,” Bokuto said, walking into the house and then stopped at the sound of a loud explosion and laughter. “Oh, actually, I think they’re in the living room.”

Bokuto peeked into the living room, the dull glow of the tv illuminating the sofa where Kuroo and Akaashi sat watching what seemed to be a low budget sci-fi movie. He heard Akaashi complain that there’s no way that someone would have blood dripping from their mouth if they were hanged and Kuroo mocked the way the characters in the movie kept throwing out death flags screeching  _see!_  when someone promised to return safely.

Bokuto grinned and teased Kenma,  _hey you better go over there before they take away your role of ruining movies_ , to which Kenma replied by simply hitting Bokuto in the leg with his bags.

Bokuto snickered as he walked into the living room, announcing his and Kenma’s presence, he couldn’t help but think, yeah, everything will be fine.

 

**Extra:**

“Kuroo, I swear to god-” Bokuto bit back a groan as Akaashi bit his neck, softly running his tongue over the mark to help soothe it. “Just tell them that I’ll be back in two days.”

“But we can’t practice without our ace,” Kuroo whined, the sounds of shouting and whistles blowing in the background. “And you know I can’t deal with Oikawa by myself. Please come back.”

“You could have came along you know,” Bokuto said, toes curling when Akaashi traveled down his chest, nails leaving red lines in his wake. “Okay that’s it? I’m hanging up now.”

“Fine fine, say hi to Akaashi for me,” Kuroo crooned laughing before cutting the line.

“I don’t know why you had to answer,” Akaashi mumbled, his fingers tugging at Bokuto’s boxers. “We were in the middle of something.”

“I don’t know, it could have been an emergency or something,” Bokuto replied, throwing his phone on the floor and slipped one hand into Akaashi’s hair. “What? Are you jealous that I instantly picked it up knowing that it was Kuroo?”

Bokuto waggled his eyebrows at Akaashi’s affronted look of the mere suggestion that he was jealous of Kuroo.

“Well, coming second to Kuroo kind of ruins the mood,” he said, sighing and pushing away from Bokuto.

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto said, grabbing Akaashi and easily flipped them so now he was on top. “You’ll be coming in first today.”

Akaashi groaned at the terrible pun, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose while Bokuto’s body shook with laughter.

“Great, thanks for ruining the mood. Now get off,” Akaashi mumbled, as he felt Bokuto’s smile on his lips as the other began peppering him with kisses.

“Noo, I’m sorry,” Bokuto whined, not sounding sorry at all. “I promise not to make another bad pun when we’re in bed again.”

“That’s what you said last time,” Akaashi reminded him, removing his hand from his face and towards Bokuto’s shoulder, where he dug his nails into the skin with just enough pressure to get Bokuto to shiver. “You have five seconds to make it up to me.”

“Oho?”

“Three seconds left Bokuto.”

-

Akaashi was breathing heavily next to him, and Bokuto wondered if this was the right time to excuse himself to the bathroom to clean up.

“Did I ever tell you how I decided to go to Fukurodani?”

Bokuto, still hazy from his orgasm, replayed the question in his head.

“Wasn’t it because it’s a good school or something?” Bokuto replied, kicking his leg to kick off his shorts and boxers that were barely hanging on to his ankle. 

“Something like that,” Akaashi muttered. “You know, when I was in my last year of middle school, I went to see the Interhigh.”

“Really?”

“Mhm,” Akaashi hummed, his fingers rhythmically tapping Bokuto’s chest absentmindedly. “My friends wanted to go so I tagged along, not really caring or anything since I planned to not participate in volleyball anymore when I got to high school. We barely found seats that were good since it was the finals and the audience was pretty into it. There was a first year on a certain team and let me tell you, the men around me would not shut up about him.”

Bokuto quirked his eyebrow and had a feeling he knew where Akaashi was going with this but he kept his mouth shut and allowed Akaashi to keep telling his story.

“I’m there trying to watch the game but there’s all these murmurs about that one first year and then the current ace on the team messed up another spike and that’s when they did a substitution. The cheering squad started to go crazy and the first year came onto the court as if he owned it. I didn’t have any expectations for the game but I  _was_  curious since he did replace the ace. However, this guy’s first play goes terrible, and I mean  _awful_  but then there’s this sort of relief that goes around his team. The next play, the setter sets up a good ball but the spiker runs up too early although he switches to his left arm quickly and is barely able to a point. It was such dumb luck.”

Bokuto scoffed at that, opening his mouth to tell him that nothing he does is dumb luck but he feels Akaashi’s knee bump into him and takes that as a sign that he wasn’t finished talking.

“Anyways, this first year clearly has an affinity for the game and the game becomes interesting as they start to catch up to the other team. However, I’m sure it’s clear to audience as well as the other team that the first year and the setter really aren’t a great pair. The first year is way too rash and made simple mistakes and this easily influenced the setter. There were many points that could have been gained but were lost due to this. And the weirdest part about it was, during those flops, all I could think of was how  _I_  could have avoided that.”

Bokuto gave Akaashi a knowing stare, to which he ignored and cleared his throat.

“I’ll be honest, I think I’m a pretty good setter and I like to think I know how to scope out the competition well. The setter on this team did not trust this first year, mainly because it seemed like the first year didn’t use his big head to think plays out or maybe because the ace was the setter’s friend and he was upset that he was sitting out on what could be his very last match. Whatever, I really didn’t care back then. The thing that bugged me though was how this setter wasn’t using his own teammate’s full ability, the tosses were good, but just not meant for you-ah I mean the setter.”

Bokuto snorted at Akaashi’s slip up and realized how detailed his boyfriend was getting. He never really heard Akaashi talk so much about something. Usually he just highlighted the important stuff and moved on, but he seemed to enjoy talking about this moment. The fond grin that found itself on Bokuto’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Akaashi.

“Like I said,” Akaashi continued, acting like his mistake never happened, “I was just so sure of myself that I could have pulled out that spiker’s full abilities if I was on that court. The past me was a very naïve and idealistic person now that I think back on it.” Akaashi sighed loudly and sat up, reaching over Bokuto for some tissues. “Long story short, past me never intended on playing volleyball in high school, then he saw a huge idiot and somehow that idiot ignited a fire within him and now here I am.”

“Here you are,” Bokuto repeated, grinning like a fool. “I can’t believe you decided to go to Fukurodani just because of me. I feel so honored.”

“Excuse you. I didn’t choose the school just because of you,” Akaashi clarified. “You just simply happened to be at one of the schools I was interested in.”

“Mhm, whatever you say,” Bokuto hummed, getting up and walked over to where he knew Akaashi’s bathroom was. “Gonna join me?”

“I should have never inflated your ego,” Akaashi said as he rolling his eyes when he passed Bokuto. “God forbid your head get any bigger.”

“Ah, don’t worry, that’s not the only thing-”

“Don’t,” Akaashi warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO WHOEVER STUCK AROUND AND FINISHED THIS MESS. IM SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY COMPLETED THIS FIC (and a little sad too)  
> I HOPE THIS WAS TO YOUR LIKING !!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far then I hope you enjoyed this ~ I'll probably post the second part (as soon as i finish it oops) in a couple days.


End file.
